Dark Reflections
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: Link's regular life is turned around when he's kidnapped by a jealous doppelganger desperate to be able to have a real life. So while Link is trapped inside his own mirror, his dark twin is out wreaking havoc and there's nothing he can do to stop it… Modern Hyrule, Zelink and Shidna, NO GRAPHIC SMUT! The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. The Antique Mirror

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So here we go… I've never really written anything this dark before, but I talked about writing this plot line a long time ago and I've never really been confident enough to do it. But recently Hanyoualchemist1 reminded me of this story line and asked about me writing it, so I decided that I should just go for it. Rated a T for now, but I may have to change it later, it depends on where I decide to take the story line. There will be no graphic smut! But it may be implied later.**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

**All credit for the cover art goes to Kazuoh of DeviantArt!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter One: The Antique Mirror

_**Link's POV:**_

"Why can't you just trust me, Zelda?" I say, my voice close to a shout. The torrential rain falls dramatically around us, loud drumming almost drowning out our conversation. I'm soaked through my skin, every bone in my body is numb from the cold. I watch her through my sodden fringe, water dripping onto the tip of my nose. The same rain that could almost disguise her tear stained cheeks… almost… The tears pouring from her indigo eyes tell just how broken she really is, part of me wants to wrap her up in a tight hug, to stroke her long blonde hair until all her fears calm, to whisper into her ear that everything is going to be ok… but the white hot rage boiling inside of me won't allow it.

"Can't you understand, Link? I've been hurt before, you know hard it is for me to trust people!" She wails, tears now spilling like a waterfall down her apple pie cheeks.

"I'm not like the other guys, why can't you just trust me! I have never given you any reason not to!" I growl, my teeth clenched. I've never spoken to her like this before, never… I never wanted to either, but I'm so sick of waiting for her to decide that she's ready to trust me when I've been trying my best to show her that I'm good for her.

"Link please…" She whispers, "Don't push this!"

"I didn't want to!" I shout, "But you pushed me over the edge! Did you mean to kiss me, huh? Because I thought that when we kissed, it was all sorted! I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend!"

Her lips are trembling now, her fragile body shrinking away from me. "I told you from the moment we first met that I didn't trust people lightly…"

"Yeah, well maybe I should have listened to your warning…" I spit, turning away, fists clenched.

"Link…" She murmurs, the desperation clear in her voice. "Where are you going?"

"I just…" I stutter, "I need to think about this…"

And with that I walk away from her, my feet splashing through the puddles cluttering the courtyard of Castle Town University. My brow is still furrowed, my knuckles white as I storm along the dense grey concrete that perfectly matches the sky, and my mood. As I approach the car park, my best friend Sheik makes his way out of a lecture, racing through the rain to try and avoid getting wet. But as his eyes fall on me, he stops still, a worried look spreading across his face.

"Link!" He calls out to me, picking a path around the puddles, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head as he draws nearer, unsure of what to say.

He approaches, resting one hand on my arm. "What's happened?" The shoulders of his blue polo shirt are now soaked with rain water, but he seems beyond caring. "Is it Zelda? Did something happen?" He asks, worry in his fiery red eyes.

"I just… I can't handle it anymore," I say, backing away from Sheik and heading in the other direction. He calls my name through the storm ridden courtyard, but I don't even want to turn around, right now… I just want to get back to the warmth and comfort of my own room. I want to sleep this all off and clear my head, maybe in the morning I'll be able to see this straight.

As I turn the corner towards the car park I can see my little green fiat parked by the now flooded pond. The dirty water is now welling around the wheels of my car, my feet splash through the flood water as I pull open the driver's seat door, and collapse into the seat, slamming the door shut after me. I sit in utter silence for a few moments, just listening to the sound of the heavy rain drumming on the roof of my car, watching as it runs down the windscreen and onto the bonnet. I swallow hard, running my hand through my long dirty blond hair, pushing it back from my face. I need to get out of here.

The damp skin of my fingertips grips onto the gear stick. I forcefully push it into reverse and turn back. I'm about to pull out of my parking spot, but suddenly my phone begins to vibrate in the pocket of my sodden jeans. I sigh, turning the engine off again and producing my phone form my pocket, carefully unlocking it and reading the text message that appears on my screen.

"Is everything ok? Sheik said somethings up? – P"

I sigh, closing my eyes. Trust Sheik to run straight to Pipit and tell him everything. He was probably only worried, but right now, I'm too annoyed about everything to be rational. I grit my teeth and drag my car from its parking spot, turning straight onto the road leading out of the university and right onto the main road. I grip tight on the steering wheel as I cruise along the road, the windscreen wipers diving left and right ahead of my burning gaze. I can't believe it, six months, six months I've spent being her ideal guy. I've bought her flowers and chocolates, I leave romantic notes around her apartment, I've respected her space but called her when I promised to. I say everything she wants and needs to hear, I call her beautiful, not hot, and I've never ever made her wait around for me. I've been lovely to her parents and I've respected every single one of her wishes… but yet she somehow still can't trust me?

I slam on the brakes as I arrive at a set off traffic lights, the red glow shining on the bonnet of my car. My jaw is still clenches as I press my fingers into my temples, my eyes screwed shut. I really don't know where I'm meant to go from here or what she wants me, and rather frankly, I'm tired of trying.

* * *

I slam the door shut to my apartment, pressing my damp back up against the wood. I lean my head back, eyes closed, feeling a ragged breath escape me, the warmth spreads from my eyes as the tears begin to roll down cheeks like raindrops on a window pane. I swallow hard, holding my breath deep in my throat, my lips curled inwards. I'm not crying over this, I won't let myself. I push myself away from the door, and trail through the apartment, leaving wet footprints that follow me to the bath room. I peel the damp fabrics of my clothes back from my skin, cold as ice. I wrap a towel around my waist and shove the bundle of soaked fabrics into the washing machine, before making my way into the bath room. I step into the shower and turn on the water, allowing the heat to run over me, sending a small shiver down my spine as it dribbles along my ice cold skin.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I collapse onto my bed, dressed in green tracksuits and a black triforce t-shirt. My hair is still damp from the shower but I'm too tired to bother to dry it properly. My eyes are heavy with everything that happened today, I roll over, pulling my blankets up around my shoulders. The slight hint of moonlight shines through my window, casting a silver light through my bedroom, illuminating the mirror hanging on my bedroom wall. I sigh, remembering the day I bought it… a strange man was selling it at an old rustic antiques shop in the city centre, I got it for just twenty rupees when I had only just started university and had no money. I sigh, closing my eyes as I feel myself drift into the realms of sleep…

* * *

The darkness slowly lifts from around me, and I find myself lying awkwardly on the floor. I frown, carefully opening my eyes… did I fall out of bed in the night? I go to pull myself to my feet but something is restraining me, pinning my hands behind my back. I frown as I begin to writhe on the floor, my wrists bound tightly behind me. What the hell is going on here?

From somewhere around me I hear a soft laugh, causing me to frown. "Who's there?" I demand, my voice low, the back of my throat dry.

He smiles, his tall figure turning to face me, red eyes glowing like warning lights. "Looks like you're awake…"

"Who are you?" I growl, my eyes dark with a mixture of anger, fear, and hatred.

He smiles again, "I'm surprised you didn't recognise me…" I watch from my awkward slanted angle as he steps closer to me, the dim light illuminating his face. Every single one of his facial features exactly mirrors mine… down to the tiniest details, like the crinkles at the corners of his smile, and the shape of his eyes. The only difference between him and I is that his skin is a deep steely grey colour, and his hair a shade of coal black.

He reads the confusion evident on my face, smirking. "Didn't you ever read the legends of the Twilight? Link? If you did you'd know that you all have a dark twin… well that's how your kind phrase it. I prefer to think of you as my light brother…"

I wrench hard against my binds, trying my best to break through them. But the smirk on his lips tells me not to bother. "It's useless trying light brother!"

I press my lips firmly together, exhaling from my nostrils. "What do you want from me?" I mutter through clenched teeth.

He smirks again, his eyes still warning me to stay away. "I've been watching you ever since you bought that mirror, light brother. I've seen you and your friends, I've watched you on your best days and on your worst… but you've never been weak enough until today." The frown on my brow deepens still as he climbs to his feet, pacing in front of my restrained body. "You see light brother, I needed you to be at your very weakest before I could pass into your world."

I feel a low growl escaping my throat. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You couldn't possibly know what it's like to live in a mirror, to only ever be copy of you and what you do. You have a life, and that's what I desire more than anything…"

"You can't take my life!" I yell, lunging forward at him, but it's less than useless.

He smiles, "When I pass into the light world I become identical to you, your friends will know no difference. I can talk with your friends, I can live your life… and that beautiful blonde girl I've seen you with… I can't wait to spend time with her!"

He turns to look at me meaningfully, and I feel my anger boiling in my blood. "You leave Zelda alone!"

But he doesn't ever bother to respond to me, he turns away, staring at the mirror, though no reflection appears.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I shout.

I fight against the ropes, but he just watches me. "Try and stop me, light brother!"

And with that, he carefully reaches out, touching his fingers to the glass of the mirror. It begins to slowly ripple like the surface of the water, allowing him to reach his hand right through, vanishing from the small room that I lie in. He turns back to look at me momentarily, I give him one last pleading look, but he just continues to step right through the mirror, leaving me bound and alone with no way back home. I glance at the mirror, watching his figure… identical to my own, waving goodbye, leaving me with no clue what he plans…


	2. Living Another Life

**So the other day I bought a Link Figma and it just arrived in the mail two days ago, seriously, I know they're expensive but they're amazing! If you have the money I really REALLY recommend any Zelda play to get one! Anyway, the reviews to the last chapter were lovely, it made me so happy! So thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyule, PrincesscharmingKnight, Franne, SwordSpiritFi9, AtticusFinch42, Princess Zelda-figure skater, ShadowNinja1011, LeilaEditer, Hanyoualchemist1, LEva114, and 'Guest'!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter Two: Living Another Life

_**Dark Link's POV:**_

I stare through the old antique mirror to where he sits in a tiny pool of light. His figure hunched over, he leans back against the wall, legs curled up to make tight ball. He rests his head on his knees, remaining perfectly still. Helpless, defenceless, and though he'll refuse to admit it, hopeless. I slowly turn away, examining my surroundings. It's different here to the small patch of darkness that I'm used to… very different. The sun shines brightly here, and I'm free to do as I please, just like I've always dreamt of. I hold my hand out on front of me, examining every crease and every line as I clench and unfold my fist, watching the muscles tense in my arms as my veins are pressed against my skin. The flesh of my arm is a light golden colour… it seems strange, almost surreal, so different to the steely grey I'm used to. I slowly walk over to the window of his small bedroom, gazing out at his view of the city. Tall skyscrapers thrust into the sky like gods watching over the light dwellers. Cars and trains and buses run through the busy streets and the day goers wander around, without a seconds thought as to just how lucky they are.

I've spent too long trapped in that mirror. I've spent so many nights dreaming about what I'd do if I had a body, a life, if I had his life… and now I've finally got what I dreamt of, there's so much I want to do.

* * *

I shrug his backpack a little further up my shoulder, glancing around me at the large university campus. Where does he normally go? I look around, taking in my surroundings. That's when I spot a tall Sheikah walking towards me, I recognise him… I've seen him and Link together… his long messy blonde hair falls casually over his eyes as he approaches, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Link, are you alright?"

"Yeah!" I say, smiling confidently, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…" he mumbles awkwardly, "Yesterday… everything with Zelda? You seemed upset…"

I swallow hard. "It's… complicated…"

"Have you spoken to her?" He asks as we both begin walking towards the large entrance to the building.

"Uhh… not yet," I stutter, "I was hoping to see her today." Impressing even myself with my improvisation skills.

"Oh… ok, well I think she has a lecture this afternoon, maybe you could catch her if you're lucky." He says, shrugging casually.

"Uhh… right…" I mumble.

"So, do you want to go get a coffee?" He asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure!"

He reaches out, wrapping his hands around the silver door handle and opening the door, he makes his way through, leaving me to follow behind. I'm struggling to remember his name, but as long as I stay cool, I can wing it until someone mentions his name. We make our way along the wide, crowded corridors of the university, light spilling in through the open windows. Eventually we arrive at what I presume to be the coffee shop he was talking about. Tables of varying sizes fill the room, and the strong smell of caffeine fills my nostrils. He makes his way directly over to the back of the queue, leaving me once again to follow behind.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Zelda?" He asks, watching me carefully as he pulls out his wallet.

I swallow hard, what am I meant to say here? "I just… think I should speak with Zelda first…"

He suddenly looks over my shoulder, lowering his head a little. "Speak of the devil…"

"Huh?" I question, turning around to look behind me. And sure enough, the blonde haired beauty I've seen makes her way into the room, followed by a pale, fiery haired Twili. I watch as Zelda's eyes fall on me, she stops still, turning around, but the Twili takes her by the arm, pulling her towards me.

"Go on, just talk to him…" I hear her say.

"I don't want to talk!" Zelda hisses, but it's too late, as they stand just a few feet away from us.

"Hey Midna," The blonde Sheikah says, smiling, wrapping his hand around her tiny one. Ok… so they're obviously a couple…

"Hey Sheik!" Midna replies, smiling broadly. She quickly gives Zelda a nervous glance, encouraging her to talk.

She rolls her eyes. "Link…" She mutters in greeting.

"Hi Zelda," I reply, smiling.

"You know…" Midna cuts in, "Suddenly I'm not thirsty!" She winks at Sheik, trying to hint something.

"Me neither!" Sheik says, "Let's go!" And with that the two of them turn away, leaving me alone with Zelda.

"Midna… Midna!" Zelda hisses, but the Twili just walks away, giggling with her boyfriend.

She turns to look at me, her indigo eyes look sad somehow, lonely. She sighs, pushing ahead of me in the queue.

I lean against the counter, one eyebrow raised. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, even though I'm not entirely sure what 'it' is.

"No." She says plainly as she picks up a cookie in a paper bag, not daring to face me. "And you don't either so don't pretend that you do."

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask, collecting a chocolate chip muffin.

"Yeah, you can leave me alone." She spits, making her way over to the counter. "One black coffee… make that an espresso actually."

"Course honey," the young serving girl replies, her thick curly hair spirals out around her head like a halo of curls. I watch in silence as she presses a few buttons on the coffee machine. My eye's drift over to Zelda, examining her perfect body in more detail, her slender waist and elegant legs. I swallow hard, telling myself to look away as the server turns back, handing Zelda her coffee and taking Zelda's change in return.

"One coffee," I mutter as Zelda turns, striding away from me, I sigh as the server turns back to the coffee machine.

"Zelda wait…" I call out.

She pauses, casting a gaze over her shoulder to look at me. "Yes, Link?"

"I'm sorry…" I say, looking her right in her indigo eyes, watching as they begin to shine again.

"Really?" She asks, turning to face me properly.

"I was an idiot… and I'm sorry, for everything…" I say, trying to sound sincere, I don't know what Link did, but if I can get Zelda to trust him… then it'll make my time here a whole lot more fun…

"I just…" She stammers, looking down to the ground, "I've been hurt by guys before… I want to be one hundred percent sure before I rush into a relationship…" I nod slowly, showing her that I'm listening "Is that ok? Do you understand where I'm coming from?" She asks nervously.

"Of course," I reply, "You know how much I care about you Zelda…"

Her face relaxes, relief washing over her expression as she runs towards me, her arms curl around my shoulders and she squeezes tight as she hugs me. I carefully wrap my arms around her waist, holding her securely as I smile deviously, she bought every word of it…

* * *

"So… what do you think?" Sheik asks, leaning back in his seat.

We all stand in the car park, crowded around a shiny blue car, brand new. Sheik sits in the driver's seat with the window pulled down, posing like a model.

"It's cool!" Zelda says, laughing.

"I don't get it!" Midna states, "It's just a car!"

"It's a new car!" Sheik boasts, as he grips the steering wheel.

Pipit laughs as he makes his way around the car to the passenger seat. "It's a cool car!" He carefully pulls open the door, clambering into his seat.

"Who wants a ride home?" Sheik asks as he changes gears before twisting his keys in the ignition, revving the engine.

"Go on then," Midna laughs, "It beats walking!"

"Yeah, why not?" Zelda laughs, pulling open the door, "Are you coming Link?"

"Sure!" I smile, climbing into the car and settling myself into the tiny middle seat, pulling the seatbelt over my lap. The girls climb in either side of me, squashing me a little, but I don't complain. Sheik pulls the car out of its parking spot. He cranks up the radio as we make our way towards the exit of the university, and Midna and Zelda start singing along.

"Hey Link, Zelda!" Sheik calls out, glancing at her in the rear view mirror of his car, luckily I was just out of the picture… my lack of reflection may have been difficult to explain…

"Yeah?" Zelda replies.

"Are you two… ok now?" He asks, giving her a meaningful look.

She turns to me, smiling, and I feel her warm hand wrap around mine. "Yeah…" she says, "We're ok!" I give her hand a gentle squeeze, watching as she smiles, a faint pink stain seeping across her cheeks… I've got her exactly where I want her…

* * *

I carefully close the front door to his apartment, dropping his bag down at the foot of the wall. I run my fingers through my blonde hair… it's still strange to get used to. I make my way into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and producing a bottle of water. Smiling, I walk slowly over towards his bedroom, pushing open the door and entering the room. I make my way over to the cupboard and bring out a tie, pocketing it and the bottle. The room's still exactly as I left it, the duvet crinkled and folded from where I didn't bother to straighten it out, and the desk bare of anything other than a notebook and a single pen. I smile, lying back on the soft mattress, resting the back of my head on the palm of my hands, smiling tauntingly. I carefully reach out my arm, allowing my fingers to glide along the smooth surface of the mirror, watching as it ripples like water. I haul myself to my feet, reaching my arm right through, before allowing my body to pass through the mirror. The coldness of the enchanted glass sends a shiver down my side, but within moments I stand on the other side in the dank little room. I carefully look down upon his fragile body, he lies on his side, clothes crumpled and crinkled from lying on the floor all day. His hands are still bound behind him, leaving him stranded. I carefully crouch, running my hands through his long blonde hair, pushing it back from his face. I smirk as his eyes suddenly snap open and he shuffles back away from me in a panic, his face quickly flustering.

"Where have you been? What have you done?" He demands, anger showing in his deep blue eyes.

I laugh, "Relax, I've just been you… nothing crazy… yet…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing… I got Zelda to forgive you for what you did…" I laugh.

He sighs, sitting in silence for a few moments, looking down at the ground. "How long do you plan to keep me here for?"

"Depends…" I murmur, "I'll stop when it gets boring, or I'm satisfied I've wreaked enough havoc…"

"You can't mess with my life!" He suddenly rages, he lashes out with his leg, sending a kick to my shins… I react quickly, grasping his ankle in one hand, knocking him off balance. He falls onto his back, pulling hard to try and make me release him, but I just laugh. I throw his foot down to the ground, letting it hit the stone floor with a loud bang, he winces in pain, sucking the air in through his teeth.

"Someone will find out…" he growls, "Someone will know something's up!"

"Why would they?" I say smugly, raising one eyebrow, "When I look exactly like you…"

"But you're not me…" He growls again, his eyes darkening.

I turn to look directly at him, feeling the black hatred swelling inside me as I reach out, grabbing him by the jaw and yanking him up to his feet. "I'm not you… I'm stronger than you are!" I say, throwing him back against the wall, watching as his body slams into the brick work before hitting the ground. I sigh as I reach into my pocket, pulling out the deep green tie. "And I have grown quite weary of your endless whining Light Brother…" I grab him by the hair, pulling his body a little away from the ground, watching as he winces in pain. I twist the tie between my fingers, before slipping it over his mouth and tying it in a tight knot behind his head. He tries his best to protest, but the only noise that escapes him is a muffled whine. I smile as I pull the water bottle from my pocket, carefully examining it. "You know… I brought this because I thought you might like a drink…" He looks up desperately, but my smile turns to a crude grimace. "Shame you weren't more polite…" I growl, ripping the cap off the bottle and pouring the clear aqua over him. It drenches his hair, running over his hunched figure, soaking into his clothes and dribbling over his skin. He shivers as I shake the last few drops from the bottle, leaving him drenched and sat in a small puddle, arms and feet now bound. I drop the empty plastic container beside him, leaving him gasping for breath as I pass back through the mirror. It's time that privileged boy learnt what it's like to live in the shadows…


	3. New Ideas

**Wow! You guys really are amazing! Thank you to PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, LeilaEditer, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Prettyguardianofhyrule, Franne, Jorma, Bleachshowlover1, and Neez for your reviews on the last chapter! Just so you all know, I'm back to school tomorrow and I have a few exams soon, so updates may be less frequent, but as a rule I never let myself leave it more than a week! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter Three: New Ideas

_**Dark Link's POV:**_

The cold January air bites at my fingertips as I make my way into the university. The courtyard is shrouded in a thick, dense fog, the kind of fog that drenches you from head to foot the moment you step outside, and makes it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you. I've found that once Christmas and New Years have passed the cold and the frost stop being so festive and romantic and start just being a nuisance. I've seen it happen, watched Link's spirit drop with the festivities, and from what I've seen out here so far, Link isn't the only one.

I turn the corner into the car park, burying my hands deep in the pockets of his favourite mossy green winter jacket. When suddenly I feel my feet knock into something and I find myself stumbling. I steady myself and carefully look down, only for my eyes to fall upon a strange sight. Sheik lies back down on a skateboard. At least… I think it's Sheik… it's hard to be certain as his torso lies underneath the car, with only his legs clearly visible.

"Hey buddy…" I murmur, carefully watching him. "What exactly are you doing down there?"

He uses his fingers to grip the bumper of the car, pulling himself out from underneath it. He looks up at me, grinning naively.

"Hey Link, sorry about tripping you up… my tool box is round to the left side of the car, could you fetch me my wrench?"

"Sure…" I reply, wandering half-heartedly around to the other side of the car, kneeling down beside the tool box. I begin to search though the collection of tools, equipment, and mechanical contraptions. Wrench… wrench… suddenly my fingers glide over the wire cutting plies, and a devilishly brilliant idea dances through my mind. I grin, quickly taking and pocketing the pliers, before grabbing the wrench. I get to my feet and pace back around the car, handing Sheik his tool.

"So, what are you doing?" I ask, watching him carefully as he slips back under the car.

"Just making sure everything's in order," Sheik mutters. "This car is my pride and glory… it needs to be in perfect working order at all times!"

I laugh sarcastically, "If you say so! Look, I've got a lecture to go to, I'll see you later."

I turn, walking away along the frozen concrete. But I don't travel more than twenty feet before I hear his low voice calling a name… Link's name…

"Yeah?" I reply, turning back around quickly to face him.

"Have you seen Midna?" He asks, propping himself up on one elbow.

And that's when another havoc-wreaking opportunity flashes before my eyes. I pull a slightly crooked grin, and say "Last I saw she was having coffee with Zant."

"Zant?" Sheik questions, sitting up a little straighter. "Is he that Twili from her seminar?"

"I guess so," I reply. I've heard Midna mention this guy in her classes a couple of times… it seems so perfectly fitting for this opportunity. "They're good friends, very close!"

"Yeah…" Sheik growls, his face suddenly darkening, "Too close…"

I turn away, unable to hide my delighted smirk.

* * *

I wander half-heartedly into the kitchen of his apartment, cracking my knuckles and stretching my limbs. Being in Hylian form is sure uncomfortable… it's much easier living as a shadow, but then again, you don't get the same sense of life that way. I grip the handle of the fridge door, carefully pulling it open, glancing through his stock of food… what do Hylian's eat? I stand there in silence for a few moments, pondering my options, before taking an apple from the bottom shelf of the cold storage space, and grabbing a bottle of water from its door, before carefully closing it. I pace through his eerily silent apartment, the floorboards creak a little beneath me as I walk into his room, making a bee-line for that beautiful mirror. Rather than hesitantly taking my time, I pass straight through, now used to the cold and the strange sensation I get from it. Link watches me in silence with his piercing azure eyes, his hair falls in a limp mess around him, he looks tired, hungry, but his eyes still won't leave me. He remains exactly as I left him, still tied up on the floor, gagged, his shirt is still a little damp. I feel a smile tugging at my lips as I watch him uncomfortably shift where he sits, restrained by the ropes that bind him.

"You've been very good while I was gone…" I smile, carefully throwing the apple up into the air and catching it in the palm of my hand as I pace back and forth in front of him. I stop, turning to look directly at him, kneeling down in front of him "And if you promise to carry on behaving this way, I might untie you and let you eat something. Does that sound fair to you?" He nods vigorously, those azure eyes wide with urgency. I let myself smile, pulling the gag from around his face, letting it slip down to his neck. He breathes a sigh of relief as I move around him, carefully pulling at the knots, unlooping the ropes in just the right way to let them fall to the floor with a heavy thud. But as soon as he's free, he jumps to his feet, rushing towards that mirror. I roll my eyes nonchalantly, flexing the fingers on my right hand, before aiming them towards him. A chain unfolds from my palm, snaking along the cold, grey, flooring, following his path. He reaches out his fingertips, so close to touching the intricate framing, when suddenly the chain dives at him, shackling his ankle. I watch with a devious smile as it slithers back to the wall, attaching itself to the bland brickwork, forcing him back from the mirror. He falls to the floor with a loud thump, desperately pulling at his ankle, trying to pry open the shackle, but the set iron is fixed shut.

"How did you do that?" He stutters, his voice dry from dehydration as his confused eyes meet mine. He turns back to look at the wall, grabbing the chain and trying to wrench it away, but his attempts are futile.

I smile, feeling a small thrill of pride at his confusion. "Didn't you wonder how that mirror got enchanted Light Brother?" He turns to watch me as I stand before him, arm extended, palm upwards. "Things like that are so simple when you've got a little magic…" I spark up a miniature flaming ball in my palm, allowing it to jump back and forth from finger to thumb, before closing my hand into a fist, extinguishing its light. He watches me in stunned silence, his mouth hanging open a little.

I smile, holding out the apple and the bottled water to him. "Are you hungry?" he studies the food and drink carefully, hesitant over whether or not to take them. I sigh "Look, if I wanted to kill you I'd have done it by now, besides, I'm your dark twin, if you die, I die… so what good would it do me to kill you?"

He hesitates for a few seconds more, but eventually decides to take the nourishment. I watch him carefully as he hungrily scoffs the food between mouthfuls of water, the relief washes over him as he eats, now seemingly ignoring the chain on his ankle. Eventually he finishes, swallowing the last few mouthfuls, before leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

I carefully put my hands on my hips, watching him. "How much do you know about cars?"

His eyes snap back open, watching me carefully. "That's a random question…"

I shrug, "Maybe, but I need to know."

He looks hesitant for a few moments, but then sighs. "I know my way around one… why?"

"Good, it's plausible then," I say, smiling as I turn towards the mirror, ready to leave.

"Why? What's plausible?" He asks, climbing to his feet, desperate for knowledge.

I smile tauntingly. "You'll find out soon enough…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks as I begin to walk slowly towards the mirror. The chain makes a small sound as he steps closer to me, pulling it taught.

"It means you'll know when I decide I want to tell you." I smirk.

He sighs, accepting his defeat, but as I proceed to pass through the mirror, his cold hand wraps around my wrist, holding me back. I turn to face him, and his desperate eyes meet mine. "Can you at least tell me one thing?" He asks, I stop, giving him a slow nod. "Zelda… is she ok?"

I smile, "She's fine… for now…" and with that I vanish from the room, back into the real world. I turn back, watching him through the enchanted glass as his shoulders droop, the worry evident on his face. He walks back over to the wall, leaning his back against it and allowing himself to slide down to the floor, sobs shake his weak body as he cries desperately over his love.

* * *

The car park of the Castle Town library is lit only by street lights, casting pools of light one the dense concrete. Their yellowish tinge makes the skin of my arms look deathly pale, but I'm hoping that at this time of night no one will see me. I know Sheik always works late in the city library; he'll probably be in there for another hour or so, giving me the perfect opportunity to work my mischief…

I glance around me, checking that there's no one in sight as I dodge between the street lights, ducking in and out of the yellow beams of light, hoping that no one will see my face. I delve around in my pocket, allowing my left hand to thoughtfully stroke the pair of pliers sitting in my pocket as I near Sheik's car. I steal one last glance around me before producing the pliers and laying my body down on the cold grey concrete. I sidle along the ground until I find myself lying underneath the car, carefully rooting around the underside, hunting for the brake wire… where is it?

Suddenly from around me I hear loud footsteps and a high pitched giggle. I swallow hard, gasping a little. I quickly scrabble out from under the car, hauling myself to my feet, only to find Midna staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Link?" She questions.

I glance at her companion, tall, pale, with wide haunting red eyes… he watches me eerily, and I don't know what it is about him, but he puts me a little on edge… Midna glances up at him, before turning back to me.

"Link, this is Zant, I don't think you two have met before."

"No, we haven't, nice to finally meet you Zant," I say, putting on a broad smile and extending a hand for him to shake. His cold hand grips mine and he gives it a firm shake, a smile spreading across his pale lips.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Midna asks, still watching me cautiously.

"Oh…" I say, laughing casually as my mind races to come up with an excuse, "I just dropped my keys."

"Oh… ok…" she says, though I'm not entirely sure she believes me. "And the pliers?"

"Uhh…" I mutter, "Borrowed them from Sheik! I was going to return them!"

"Well Sheik said I can borrow his car… you might want to move!" She says, laughing.

"Oh right!" I reply, stepping out of the way, allowing her to clamber into the car. She carefully closes the car door, pulling the vehicle out of its parking spot. I watch in silence as her and Zant drive away through the night, damn… well that's one opportunity flawed, but surely they'll be other chances?


	4. Trust

**Wow, your reviews are absolutely adorable! I really can't thank you enough! Especially TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, prettyguardianofhyrule, Franne, 'Guest', Neez, PrincesscharmingKnight, and CreCra who posted cute and very helpful reviews, I was smiling from ear to ear whilst reading them!**

**Before I start I should warn you that there are very strong hints at rape within this chapter. If you find this disturbing or uncomfortable I advise you not to read on, there is nothing graphic but it is strongly hinted. Rape is a very serious issue that should never be taken lightly, and I've tried to show this within my writing. I'm not sure whether I should change the rating to M or not, this will be the only chapter featuring this kind of content and it's not graphic but it is a serious issue, so let me know in the reviews and I'll do what you all think is best.**

**For this chapter I'm writing from a non-subjected point of view, as I think it's easier to convey the variety of characters thoughts and feelings.**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading.**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter Four: Trust

He chews his lower lip as he squeezes the pliers tight. A small snapping sound can be heard as the wire breaks with a clean cut, perfect… He flips the cap shut on the brake wire and sidles out from underneath, dusting his hands off. He quickly pockets the pliers and casually walks away from the car. As long as he plays this right… no one ever need know what he just did. At least, they won't find out until it's too late to do anything about it…

His feet make a gentle thudding noise as he enters the foyer of the apartment complex. Other than that, the rooms surrounding him are fairly quiet, the only other audible sound is someone's TV penetrating the thin walls between apartments. A small thrill of excitement bubbles in his stomach as he thinks of the chaos he's unleashed in the last few days… Sheik's already so panicked and nervous about Zant, any time Midna goes out he calls her up to check she's not with him, and if she is, he throws a tantrum and threatens to start an argument over it, who could have known he was so insecure? And who knows… tomorrow when he leaves for work, he may never come home again… Link has had it wrong all these years, life is so much more fun when you wreak havoc, rather than just playing it safe. He grins deviously, his eyebrows arching downwards in the centre, smirking, he's never had so much fun.

His hands touch the cold of the brass door handle to Sheik and Midna's apartment, but as he carefully pushes the door open, he's met with a sight that he's all too delighted to see. Sheik and Midna stand in the centre of the room, face to face. Their arms are outstretched in expression, the frown lines are clearly visible on Sheik's forehead as he sighs in exasperation.

"I'm just saying, it bugs that you seem to be spending more time with Zant than you do with me! I'm meant to be your boyfriend!"

"Oh for Goddess' sake Sheik would you just let it go!?" Midna sighs, turning away from him, her flying out around her shoulders in a dramatic halo.

"No!" Sheik replies, spinning her back around to face him, "Because even when you're with me, it's Zant this, Zant that!"

"It is not! How dare you!" Midna says, crossing her arms pointedly.

"Oh really?" Sheik replies, raising his eyebrows, "Oh Sheik! Zant said the funniest thing today!" Sheik mimics, putting on Midna's voice, "Oh you'll never guess what Zant did earlier! Oh that reminds me of something Zant said… ZANT! ZANT! ZANT!"

"He's my only friend in my supervision!" Midna says, frowning deeply, "Just stop beating around the bush here Sheik, I know what this is really about!"

Sheik laughs aloud, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You don't trust me to be friends with a guy without cheating on you!" She screams, pointing and accusatory finger at him.

He whirls away from her, scoffing. "Oh that is ridiculous!"

Dark Link sighs, dragging his gaze away from the argument unravelling between the two disjointed lovers, over to the couch where Zelda sits, resting her head in her hands. A small smile plays across his lips as he carefully studies the way her long blonde hair falls over her shoulder, the perfect curve of her waist and her golden skin… looking a little like melted sugar, so delicious…

Her sparkling blue eyes look up, meeting his as she pulls a bored expression. He laughs lightly, walking carefully around the argument still blazing like an uncontrollable fire, and over towards her.

"Hey…" He mutters quietly, "What happened here?"

Zelda sighs dramatically. "I don't even know, I was here with Sheik and then Zant turns up to drop Midna off, and before I know it they're tearing each other's heads off… I don't think they even know I'm here!"

"Hey," He says, carefully taking her hand and squeezing it, "They didn't even acknowledge my arrival!" He murmurs, looking over his shoulder at Midna and Sheik.

"I can't believe you'd have the nerve to accuse me of cheating on you!" Midna exclaims, jabbing Sheik in the chest with one pointed finger.

"I never said you were cheating on me!" Sheik yells back, shoving her hand away.

"You didn't have to!" Midna screeches.

He clenches his jaw, his nostrils flaring as he exhales. "Don't you think you're over reacting a little?"

"I'M OVER REACTING?" Midna screams, her flaming red eyes alight with anger, "How could you possibly be so naive?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asks, hands on hips as he stares down at her.

"It means there's nothing going on between me and Zant!"

"I NEVER SAID THERE WAS!"

Dark Link sighs, pressing the tips of his fingers into his temples, before looking up meet Zelda's gaze. "I don't know about you but I don't want to sit around all day listening to Punch and Judy… what do you say you and I get out of here?"

Zelda smiles a little, squeezing his hand. "I like the sound of that…"

* * *

A small blush seeps across Zelda's cheeks as she approaches the front door to her apartment. Dinner and a movie would have been plenty for almost every girl on the planet, and Zelda would have been fine with it, but Link had other ideas. He took her to the zoo to see the penguins, because he remembered one afternoon, lying on the couch in Link's room, she told him she thought they were adorable. Then they went down to lake Hylia and took the miniature boat tour right down to the Zora domain. Then they drove back into the city and lay on the roof of her apartment building, watching the stars as he told her of all the legends of the Goddess' Hero.

"I have to say, Link…" she says quietly as she slips her key into the lock, "I'm very impressed, you've been a real gentleman tonight."

He laughs, looking down a little. "I do try!"

She looks down, a little embarrassed. "So... do you want to come in for a night cap?" She asks, carefully pushing the front door open.

"I guess I could have just one drink…" he murmurs, giving her his award winning smile as she pushes open the front door, inviting him into her apartment. He watches in silence as she carefully slips her coat from her shoulders, hanging it on the wooden coat stand by the front door. She then carefully clicks the front door shut and slowly wanders into the kitchen, kneeling down in front of the now open drinks cabinet. After a moment of two of searching, she produces a large bottle of whisky and two small glasses. She lays the glasses down on the counter top, and begins searching for a bottle opener, but before she can find one, she feels the bottle being pulled from her hands.

"Here, let me," Link says, smiling subtly as his grip tightens on the cork. He folds his lips in with concentration, and eventually, a loud pop can be heard as the cork jumps from the neck of the bottle. She gracefully steps aside, allowing him to pour the pale golden brown liquid into the small glasses. He carefully hands one to her and takes one for himself, sipping the drink, allowing its smooth smoky taste to liven his taste buds.

"Thank you, Link," she says, smiling. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too." He replies, carefully looking up, allowing his eyes to meet her gaze. He sighs contentedly, carefully laying the glass down on the counter. She smiles a little as she does the same, allowing him to step a little closer to her. A sharp breathe escapes her as he leans in, his soft lips meeting hers in a perfect kiss. She allows her eyes to flutter shut, drifting into the romance of it all, allowing her mind to wander as he deepens the kiss, his tongue carefully tracing the inside of her upper lip. Her heart thuds a little harder as the kiss progresses, but when his hands begin to wander… her stomach starts to churn.

She pulls away momentarily, whispering, "Link don't spoil it…"

"I'm not spoiling it," he mutters in response, carefully taking one of her hands.

She pushes herself further away, trying to break free from his spell, but his grip tightens on her hand, causing her to whimper a little. His kisses only become more aggressive the more she resists. He wraps his arm around her, dragging her body closer to his, despite her unwillingness.

The panic is now bubbling deeper inside her stomach, she begins to take deep breaths in a desperate bid to quell her fears, but nothing seems to be working. He wouldn't really do this to her… would he?

She reaches up, trying to push him away in another attempt to stop his leering, but he lets out a low growl, gripping her tighter as he forces her back up against the kitchen counter. The whisky glasses roll from the marble counter tops, the bronze liquid spilling on the tiled floor, glass shattering into tiny pieces that crunch beneath his boots. He grapples at her jacket, trying to undo the tiny buttons. He quickly tires of this, ripping it from her arms in one swift motion, before moving onto her shirt. Her body begins to shake as tears well in her eyes.

In one last desperate plea she screams out to him, "Link! Please, stop!"

He pulls away, and for a moment it almost seems like it's over, but he grabs her by the elbow, dragging her towards her bedroom, despite the sobs shaking her body. His fingers curl around the soft fabrics of her shirt as he pulls it from her, forcing a few of the buttons to fall off in the process. He drops the flimsy fabric to the floor as he fists her hair, throwing her down to the bed before dropping himself of top of her. She mumbles desperate pleas, but her attempts are futile as her pillow stains with tears at the hands of someone she knew she should never have trusted…

* * *

"I can't believe you! Who the hell do you think you are Sheik?" Midna screams, throwing a cushion in the vague direction of his face.

"Me? You're blaming this all on me?" He retaliates, dodging the cushion, allowing it to hit the wall behind him with a loud thud.

"I just… I don't even want to look at you anymore!" Midna screeches. "Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"THIS IS MY APARTMENT TOO!" Sheik shouts, "You can't just kick me out!"

"WATCH ME!" She bellows, grabbing his keys and lobbing them across the room at him.

He snorts in disgust, catching the keys in the palm of his hand and grabbing his coat from the hooks by the door. "You want me gone? Fine! I'm going!"

"GOOD!" She screams as he turns away, wrenching the front door open, "And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon!" She manages to scream before he slams the door shut.

He growls in frustration as he straightens his coat on his shoulders, storming down the hall and onto the stair case as he makes his way towards the exit. How dare Midna blame it all on him, it's her that was getting too close to that creep Zant. He was only trying to be honest, isn't that supposed to be something important in relationships? He purposefully lets his feet stomp on the stairs as he nears the exit to the apartment building. He forces the door open, storming out into the cold winter air. He clenches his fists tight as he approaches his new car, climbing into the driver seat and slamming the door shut. He's about to start the car when suddenly the message alert on his phone rings out. He rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore it, whatever it is can wait, he's not in the mood to chat. He quickly changes gears and pulls out of the parking space, swooping out onto the exit road.

This was all Midna's fault, she could have tried to be a little more understanding. What was he meant to think, that Zant wouldn't at least try to make a pass at her? He's a creep, there was no way Sheik could let himself trust Zant, no way. He pulls the car round the corner and onto the main road, the rage still boiling inside of him as he tries to figure out where to go, the obvious solution would be to stay with Link or Pipit… but which one? His eyes scan the road carefully as he nears a queue of cars backing the red traffic light, he rolls his eyes, carefully pushing the brake pedal… but nothing happens. He frowns, glancing down at his feet as he pushes the brake again, harder this time, again nothing… His car continues powering along the road at the continuous speed as he jams his foot repeatedly on the brake pedal, with no reaction. Panic swells up inside his stomach as he draws nearer to the cars in front of him. Any moment now he would collide head first with the black Mercedes in front of him, and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

He braces himself, screwing his eyes shut as he hears the loud clang of metal on metal, and it's like everything is moving in slow motion… his body is thrown forward, then the seatbelt halts him, slamming him back against his seat, but not before his head makes contact with the glass windscreen. The bonnet crumples before him, the pressure forcing large cracks along the thick glass, which eventually cause it to shatter, broken glass falling on him like rain as the crumpled bonnet breaks through the foot well, trapping his legs under scrunched metal. His head lolls back on his shoulders as everything returns to real time, a woman screams from the sidewalk at what she just witnessed as people begin getting out of their cars, phoning for ambulances or trying to help out in some way. A young man runs over to him, talking to him, but the words all blur into one another as the crushing blackness runs through his mind.


	5. Steel Pliers

******So, I've read all of your reviews, and all of you who commented on it said that there's no need to change the rating which I'm quite pleased with! So thank you for helping me out with that! One reviewer suggested I change the genre of the story, so I've taken that into account as well and changed that! The only other suggestion was some cursing during the argument, and I'll admit in my first version there was swearing, but I decided it was better for T rated story not to have curses, that's why I changed them! Really, your reviews are always so sweet and helpful, so thank you to CreCra, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, pretyguardianofhyrule, ShadowNinja1011, LeilaEditer, Hanyoualchemist1, PrincesscharmingKnight, LEva114, 'Random Reviewer', Joyma, Franne, and Neez!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter 5: Steel Pliers

_**Midna's POV:**_

"I mean… can you believe he'd be so shallow and clingy?" I say, throwing a piece of popcorn into my mouth, allowing it to melt into a salty mush on my tongue, just the way I like it…

I can hear Pipit sighing on the other end of the phone line, "Bummer…"

"And he's got some nerve telling me I'M over reacting! Talk about a hypocrite!"

He sighs again, sounding exasperated. "Look Midna, as much as I'd love to sit around all day listening to you narcissistically droning on about your relationship problems, there's a bowl of dirty dishes in my sink begging me to wash them that looks oh so tempting right now!"

I scoff, rolling my eyes as I curl my legs up next to me on the sofa, leaning against the armrest, "You know, if I was talking to Zelda right now she's be a lot more sympathetic! She may even try to help me… hint hint!"

"So call Zelda!" He exclaims.

I sigh, "I tried, she won't answer her phone, looks like I'm stuck with you!"

"Well I'm charmed Midna," He says, laughing lightly, "Nice to know I'm just a backup pair of ears for you!"

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" I reply, laughing as I click my tongue on the roof of my mouth, helping myself to another piece of popcorn, "I just call you to tell you what a jealous, petty, douche Sheik is!"

He sighs again, quickly becoming tired of the conversation, "Look Midna, I'm not taking sides in this, Sheik is my friend too!"

I frown, blowing a loud raspberry into the microphone of my cell, "Oh boo you Pipit!"

He's about to reply, when suddenly two quick beeps ring out from the phone, I frown, glancing at the screen, it reads "Incoming call – Line 2".

"Hold on," I say, "I've got a call coming in on the other line."

He laughs lightly, "Fine, go take your other call, but I can't guarantee I'll be here when you get back! I've got better things to do!"

"Rubbish do you!" I retort, before pressing the "switch call" button on screen. As I hold the phone to my ear I can hear busy hub-bub in the background.

A voice I don't recognise eventually speaks. "Hello, is this Midna Shard?"

"Yeah…" I murmur carefully, "Who's asking?"

"I'm nurse Romani calling from Castle Town central hospital. You're listed as the emergency contact for Sheik Stone, your relationship is listed as girlfriend?"

"That's me," I frown, sitting up a little straighter as my heart jumps into my throat, "Is he ok? What's happened?"

"There was a car pile-up at the traffic lights just outside the city university, he was brought in about an hour after the event and was registered with injuries to his legs."

"Oh my Goddess…" I mutter, resting my head in my hands, "How bad is it?" Guilt twists in my stomach as I think about the harsh words that tumbled from my mouth shortly before he left… wishing I could go back and change what I said.

"He was lucky, his injuries weren't too serious, but he's asking to see you."

I nod determinedly, my mind already made up. "I'm on my way."

* * *

The car park is bustling as I step out of the way of an approaching ambulance. My heart is thudding so hard against my ribs that it's making my chest ache. How bad is this going to be? The nurse on the phone has said he was lucky, she wouldn't say that if it was really bad… would she? I purse my lips, shifting my bag a little further up my shoulder. Imagine how it must have been for him, imagine how he must have felt when he realised that he was going to crash, no matter what he did… I shake my head, quickly exhaling as I try to push the thought out of my mind. I approach the golden glow of the glass entrance doors to the hospital, and from the moment I step in I'm immediately hit with the strong smell of antiseptic disinfectant. A middle aged doctor with a thick bushy beard pushes an old man in a wheel chair and a blue and green striped dressing gown past me. Young nurses bustle busily around the corridor under the dim glow of the hospital lights as a cleaner sets to work disinfecting the medicine counter. I swallow hard, pushes my nerves to the bottom of my stomach as I approach the front desk, my brown knee high boots tapping on the tiled floor.

I smile warmly at the young Zora receptionist, trying to act confident, "My name's Midna Shard, listed as emergency contact for Sheik Stone?"

She smiles, tapping away at the keyboard. I try my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as she clicks her mouse twice, before turning around to face a tall slender nurse with long red hair down to her waist.

"Nurse Romani," she says, "I've got Midna Shard here to see you about Mr Stone."

"Thanks Ruto," Nurse Romani replies, giving her a bright smile, before turning to me and offering the same expression.

I return the smile as she approaches, gently taking me by the arm, "I'm sure my call worried you, but there's nothing to panic about. Your boyfriend has some skin damage on his legs and shoulders but the bones and muscles are all working fine. There's some deep cuts, and serious bruising, but nothing that won't heal within a few weeks!"

It's only when I sigh with relief that I realise I was holding my breath all this time, "That's such a relief!" I exclaim.

She smiles, giving me a small laugh as she glances over the clip board in her hands, "He also may have some concussion as during the impact his head collided with the windscreen, so there may be slight short term memory loss, but our experts have given him a check-up and he's suffered no serious memory loss. Due to his concussion it's not a good idea for him to sleep any time soon, so you need to keep him awake for the minimum of the next six hours, ok?"

I nod silently, chewing my lips as she steers us both along the complicated hospital corridors. Eventually we both come to a stop in front of a pair of double doors reading "Skin Injury Ward". She gives me a bright smile, pushing one of the deep blue doors open and inviting me into the room. The layout of the ward is fairly small, with just ten or so beds, two of which are empty. A little girl sits in one of beds with scratches on her arm, in fact, on quick survey of the room it's clear that the majority of patients are suffering from cuts or bruises. My eyes scan the room searching for Sheik, and eventually, I find him. He sits about two thirds of the way into the room on the edge of a bed, his legs dangling over and down to the floor. His trousers are rolled up around his knees as another red headed nurse rolls bandages around his shins. He watches her carefully, his floppy blonde hair falling over his calm red eyes.

He smiles as she finishes up, pinning the bandage in place, "Thanks nurse Malon," he says, smiling goofily as he watches her leave, rolling down his trouser legs. As she approaches the door he suddenly realises I'm here, his eyes light up as he sees me, jumping to his feet. I hurry over, wrapping my arms around his neck as he squeezes me tight, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Midna I'm so sorry…" he murmurs.

"No! I'm sorry!" I reply, "I should have realised that me being so close to Zant would upset you…"

"I don't care anymore!" He exclaims, "I trust you! I was just being petty and pathetic… sorry…"

We break apart, his warm hands still resting on my shoulder as his amber eyes come into contact with mine. I smile a little, so washed over with relief that he's ok. Today's events have been crazy, and right now, more than anything, I just want to go home and get back to normal.

I sigh, softly kissing his smooth lips, "What happened?" I ask as I pull away.

He looks down a little, putting his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, shrugging, "I don't know, the brake just wouldn't work as I came to the traffic lights."

I gently cup his cheek, pouting sympathetically, "Oh baby…"

He looks down, a little crestfallen, "I just hope everyone else was ok… it's me that caused the crash! My car went into the one in front and caused a four car pile-up! I just hope no one else was hurt…"

"We can check at reception on our way out, ok?" I say, giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

He gives me a thin smile, nodding as nurse Romani approaches, "Well it looks like everything is ok, you're free to go Mr Stone!"

He nods his thanks as we make our way towards the exit of the hospital, when suddenly our path is blocked by a man and a woman in police uniforms. Both hold their hands clasped in front of them, the younger, female officer holding her cap in her hand.

The male officer approaches Sheik, taking his hat off in greeting, "Mr Stone?"

Sheik nods nervously, "That's me."

"I'm officer Rusl of CTPD," he says, flashing a silver badge at us from his wallet, "And this is my police partner, Officer Nabooru," he gestures the girl standing to his left, "We're here to talk about the accident you were involved in earlier today."

Sheik nods nervously. "Of course…"

"Is there any where we can talk in private?" Officer Rusl asks.

* * *

A few moments later, I find myself sat in a small side room of the hospital, four cups of canteen coffee sit on the table between us, as Officer Nabooru leans forward, her ponytail swishing over her shoulder, "Before we begin I'm obliged to ask if you have insurance on your car?"

"Uhh… yeah," Sheik replies, "Of course I do."

"Very responsible." Officer Rusl says, nodding, "Now the accident investigation unit has done a thorough inspection of your car, and they believe they've found the cause of the accident…"

Sheik's grip on my hands tightens, causing my stomach to flutter with nerves.

"Well?" Sheik asks.

Officer Rusl sighs, "The brake wire on your car was cut."

Sheik stops still, staring at the police man in silence for a few moments, the disbelief clear in his flame coloured eyes. "Wh… what? Are you sure it couldn't have been broken some other way?"

"I'm sorry," Officer Nabooru says, shrugging, "It was a clean cut, whoever did this intended for an accident. And unless you can find the culprit, it's your insurance that will have to pay for your car to be repaired."

I frown, glancing over at Sheik. "Who would do that?"

"We don't know," Officer Rusl replies, "We don't know when the wires were cut or who by, all we can say for sure is that it was done using steel pliers."

And suddenly my breath catches in my throat as I remember that cold night just outside the university library, I remember what I saw so clearly… Link was underneath Sheik's car when I came to leave…

_"What were you doing on the floor?" I ask, watching him cautiously._

_"Oh…" He says, laughing casually, "I just dropped my keys."_

_"Oh… ok…" I say, though I don't entirely believe him, "And the pliers?"_

_"Uhh…" He mutters, "Borrowed them from Sheik! I was going to return them!"_

I swallow hard. This is Link I'm thinking of, he wouldn't do that to Sheik, not to his best friend. Besides, I drove the car home that night… he couldn't have cut the brake wire otherwise I'd have crashed… unless…

And that's when it's all so clear to me, he didn't drop his keys, he was trying to cut the brake wire when I interrupted him, so he couldn't, he didn't have the chance… and when he came round earlier he had pliers with him. I was too busy arguing with Sheik to question it, but I assumed her was just returning them, and that was before Sheik got in the car, just before he crashed… but what would be his motivation?

"Midna… MIDNA!" Sheik says, dragging me from my own thoughts, "You ok? What you thinking so hard about?"

I swallow hard, squeezing his hand gently. "Baby… there's something I have to tell you. You might not believe me and you might not like it, but I think it might be true…"


	6. The Second Kidnapping

**YAY 50 REVIEWS! Thank you to ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! XD**

**Wow! So many of you were relieved about Sheik being ok... please don't kill me over this chapter! *Hides behind hands* Ok, but in all seriousness, a huge thank you to prettyguardianofhyrule, Hanyoualchemist1, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, CreCra, LadyLink98, Neez, Franne, LauParisi, and trideity!**

**Thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading.**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter Six: The Second Kidnapping

_**Sheik's POV:**_

My fists are clenched as I stand in the elevator. The numbers on the screen keep rising as I near his apartment. My veins are pumping with fury, anger boiling in my very blood. How could he do this to me? We've been best friends since the first week of high school when I rescued him from a locker that Groose and his bunch of cronies locked him in. Not only that, but I did the same thing every single week until we graduated. And how does he repay me? By trying to get me killed! I clench my jaw as the doors slip open and the pre-recorded voice announces that I've reached the third floor. I growl as I storm out of the elevator and down the halls of the apartment complex, right towards his front door. This guy better have a rock solid explanation if he doesn't want some serious dents in his face. I reach up one clenched fist, slamming it repeatedly into the door.

I wait for a few moments in silence, almost steaming from the ears, until I let rip with a yell, "OPEN THIS DOOR YOU COWARD!"

I slam my fist into the front door again, causing the wood to splinter and crack, before I let rip with another yell, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN, YOUR CAR IS OUTSIDE! NOW YOU'D BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!"

My fist lies clenched against the door as I listen in silence. Eventually, I tire of waiting, "LAST WARNING, LINK!"

But when I'm met with another silent response, I growl, it's time to take matters into my own hands… I turn side on to the door, squaring myself up as I take a deep breathe. I unleash a charge right into the door, shoulder first. As my forearm makes contact with the wooden door, I feel it jump, being forced open. The door smacks against the wall as I pitch up in Link's apartment like a miniature hurricane. I let rip with a violent scream from my throat as I reach up, gripping the top of the bookshelf and dragging it down to the floor. All the books spill from the shelf as it hits the ground, making the floor shake a little.

"COME OUT OF HIDING YOU COWARD!" I screech, "FIGHT ME!"

I kick out at the coffee table, trying to ignore the pain in my leg as the table upturns, clattering onto the rug.

"FIGHT ME YOU CHICKEN!" I approach his bedroom door, throwing it open. The room is still and quiet as I enter, but the duvet on the bed is crumpled, showing he's been in here. I growl, marching over to the wardrobe and wrenching it open, but it's empty. My anger only rises as I turn, storming back around the bed. I survey the room, and I'm about to leave, but I suddenly feel something wrap around my neck. It clenches tight, gripping me in a headlock. Confusion clouds in my mind… is he here? Is he trying to fight me? A cold body presses against my back, and I feel his moist breath in my ear as he whispers to me.

"Don't say a word…"

I'm about to protest, but suddenly my stomach lurches as I'm yanked back off my feet. A strange sensation washes over my skin, a shiver runs down my spine, and before I can even begin to wander what's going on my back smacks into the cold hard floor. I look around me at the bland grey walls, and the stone concrete flooring. I don't know where the hell I am… but I can say one thing for certain. This isn't Link's room.

To my left I hear a weak voice, dry, and cracked, "Sheik?"

I quickly snap my head to the side, and my eyes fall on something they don't want to believe. He sits on the floor, his clothes dusty, tattered and torn. His hair falls in limp rats tails around his face, and his usually sparkling blue eyes look tired. The skin on his knuckles is dry as he reaches out his hand towards me, and it's only then that I notice the shackle around his leg.

"L… Link?" I stutter. I'm about to question everything, I want to ask where the hell we are and what the hell happened to him. I want an explanation, and I want him to tell me why he cut the brake wire on my car. But before I can even formulate the words in my mind, his blue eyes widen in shock and urgency.

"Sheik! LOOK OUT!" He screams.

I snap my attention to the figure looming over me, threateningly. And for a moment I swear my eyes are deceiving me. Link stands over me, only his skin is steely grey, his hair coal black, eyes glowing like molten lava.

"Who are-" but before I can ever finish my sentence he grabs me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me up from the ground. His body moves around me, moving in from behind as he locks his arm around my neck again. I reach out for his arm to pull him away, but he's already squeezing tight around my windpipe. An ache begins emanating from behind my eyes as I thrive under his grip. Mist starts blurring my vision as it seeps in from the corners of my mind.

I just make out Link's voice shouting, "Leave him!" As I feel my limbs fall still around me. "Please don't…" Link stutters. The figure moves from behind me, his grip loosening, but it's already too late… my numb body knocks into the cold grey concrete as my eyes drift up under my eyelids. My vision blackens as he rolls over my limp body, pinning my arms behind my back… I don't know what the hell is going on here, I'm not entirely sure that I want to either… and that's the last thought that crosses my mind before everything falls silent.

* * *

_**Midna's POV:**_

"Hey, this is Zelda Harkinian, I'm afraid I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks, bye!"

"Once you've finished recording your message, hang up, or press the hash key for more op-"

But before the pre-recorded robot voice can finish, I cut off the line and end the call. I chew the inside of my cheek, collapsing onto the couch. This isn't like Zelda! She never ever doesn't answer the phone unless there's something drastically wrong… I don't know, maybe I'm over reacting? I mean, it has only been one day after all. I'm about to let it all go, kick back, and relax to a movie, when suddenly a horrifying thought comes to mind…

_"I don't know about you but I don't want to sit around all day listening to Punch and Judy… what do you say you and I get out of here?" Link asks._

_Zelda smiles a little, squeezing his hand. "I like the sound of that…"_

That was the last time I saw Zelda… and if I'm not mistaken, the last time anyone saw Zelda, apart from Link. After everything he did to Sheik I wouldn't trust that boy with a pet hamster let alone my best friend. I drop the TV remote down on the coffee table, hurrying over to the front door, grabbing my handbag as I go. Panic twists in my stomach, overpowered only by a strong sense of determination, I'm not letting him hurt her like he did Sheik…

* * *

I run across the hallway of the building towards her front door. It takes me a few moments to rummage through my hand bag and find her key, but eventually I do. I carefully slip it into the lock, and with a quick twist and push, the front door swings open.

"Zelda?" I call out, taking the key from the lock and putting it back into my bag. "Zelda, are you here?"

At first all I can hear is silence, but as I wait for a few moments, listening more intently, the muffled sounds of soft sobs can be heard coming from her bedroom. I frown, carefully laying my leather handbag on the counter, and it's only when I do that, that I notice the shattered glass on the counter. I frown, noting the puddle of clear brown liquid. I swallow hard, choosing to ignore it and focus on my friend instead, carefully approaching her door.

"Zelda…?" I mutter, more quietly this time.

Almost immediately the sobbing stops, leaving only the silence, so loud that it rings in my ears. I swallow hard, gripping the handle and pushing the door open.

As soon as I step in it's clear that something happened here… the room is dark, draped in a thick grey shadow. I'm hit with a strong musty smell, but the window isn't open, showing no attempt to clear the air. I cast my eyes over the room, looking like it was hit by a storm. Her clothes lies strewn on the carpet, crumpled, torn, loose buttons and ribbons are discarded on the dresser. And her shoes are long forgotten at the foot of her bed. Her pillows lie at odd angles, stained with mascara and tears… he didn't… he wouldn't, even for Link this was too far… and there she sits, on the floor. Her body is curled into a tight ball, hair falling over her face, almost hiding the mascara trailing down her cheeks. She holds a blanket curled tight around her bare skin, but she won't make eye contact, won't even look up. I slowly walk around the bed towards her, my feet padding on the cream carpet. I swallow hard as I slide down the wall until I sit next to her. A shaky breath escapes me as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She carefully looks up, and that's when I see it all, her violet eyes like windows allowing me to see straight through into her mind. Hurt, resentment, and betrayal, all clear emotions laid out like ink on a page. Her lower lip trembles as she looks away, and I can feel my heart dropping like a stone.

"Tell me he didn't…" I whisper, though I already know the she can't.

And with those four simple words, I watch as my best friend breaks down right in front of me. Heavy sobs shake her body as her shoulders shudder up and down with each heart wrenching tear. She buries her head in her hands, too ashamed to meet my gaze. Her long blonde hair drapes over her face, a curtain preventing me from looking her right in the eye. I stare at her for a few moments in silence, my mouth hanging open. But as I watch her crying, I suddenly remember that right now, above anything else, my best friend needs me.

I squeeze her tight, pulling her into me and wrapping her up in a tight hug. She hides her face in the crook of my neck and I gently kiss the top of her head, trying my best to comfort her, but my mind is a rush with thoughts. Should I phone the police? Should I tell Sheik? I sigh, carefully closing my eyes and squeezing her a little tighter.

Suddenly, from across the apartment there's a loud knocking sound, and a familiar voice calls out, "Zelda? Are you here? Your front door was left wide open…"

She looks up, mascara stained on her cheeks as I sympathetically stroke her back, "Don't worry, it's just Pipit. I'll go see him, you take a shower and we'll talk about it after, ok?"

She nods obediently, looking a little like a lost puppy as she climbs to her feet. Walking solemnly towards her en-suite, her blanket still draped around her body. I watch her go sadly, that poor girl… I thought that it was below even Link… but I guess I thought wrong.

I let out a heavy sigh as I climb to my feet, making my way over towards the door back into the main room of Zelda's apartment. Pipit is knelt on the kitchen floor, dustpan in hand, carefully sweeping up pieces of broken glass. He looks up as I wander in, a confused expression on his face.

"Midna, what the hell happened here?" He asks, climbing to his feet.

I sigh, "Pipit, there's something you should know…"


	7. Sheik's Awakening

**Aww you guys! I love reading your reactions to this story! They honestly put a smile on my face! So a big thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, trideity, Ecological, CreCra, LauParisi, prettyguardianofhyrule, shadowgirl215, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, Neez, and PricnesscharmingKnight!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter Seven: Sheik's Awakening

_**Sheik's POV:**_

My head is thumping; throbbing like someone is playing the drums between my ears. The relentless ache emanating from behind my eyes causes me to groan in pain, lolling my head back on my shoulders. I slowly force open my heavy eyelids, taking in the room. The walls are blank brickwork, uninviting and far from interesting, I cast my eyes down, finding that I'm sat on a cold, damp, concrete floor as a shiver runs down my spine, shuddering through my whole body. I sigh, attempting to pull myself to my feet, but it's only then that I notice the thick rope tied around my wrists. I pull hard with my arms, testing the strength of my binds, but to my dismay they hold tight. I swallow hard, trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. How could this possibly be happening? Why am I tied up in a tiny windowless room? I can feel the panic bubbling in my stomach but I try and calm my fears as I continue to pull on the ropes. My attempts gradually become more and more desperate, until I reach the point where my skin snags on the rope, ripping off a layer. I wince in pain as I fall limp and still, my arms aching from all the strain.

Only then do I hear a loud dramatic sigh behind me, followed by a feeble voice muttering. "Don't even bother trying."

I frown; I'd recognise that voice anywhere… "Link?" I question.

"Yeah…" he murmurs.

I twist my body as far as it will allow, coiling my neck to get a good look behind me, and only then do I notice that I'm not the only one tied up on the floor. He sits just like me, his wrists bound to mine. A rope wraps around my forearms, looped onto his, pinning us together. And although the current situation is pretty clear, I'm still so confused as to how the hell it got to this…

"Hey, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I growl, my teeth clenched together.

He sighs, allowing his head to flop forward, his lank blonde hair covering his face, "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me." I spit.

He sighs again, turning around to look at me from the corner of his eye. Our faces are close together, cheeks almost touching as I notice the patches of dust and dirt on his skin.

"It started about a week ago, when I had that fight with Zelda…"

I cast my mind back, remembering the rainy day in the university courtyard. I'd never seen him so heartbroken before, never so crest fallen as he was then. At least, not until now…

"I was weak…" he mutters. His voice is low, almost as if he's ashamed, like he did something wrong, "That's how it all happened…"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, frowning deeply.

"He said that for him to pass through the mirror I had to be weak, and up until that day I'd never been weak enough."

"Who said that? What mirror? Can you be more specific!?" I exclaim, my voice close to a yell with all the frustration, confusion and panic.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Sheik?" He raises his voice a little as he speaks, desperation echoing in the almost empty room, "We're in my mirror!"

I stop still, staring blindly ahead in silence. What was he talking about? His mirror?

"Link, y… you're being crazy…" I stutter.

"See," he murmurs quietly. "I said you wouldn't believe me."

I grunt a little, unsure how exactly to react. I want to believe him, he's my best friend, and I don't see a reason he'd lie to me, but his story was ridiculous, there's no way in Hyrule it could be true.

"How could we possibly be in your mirror?" I ask.

"He kidnapped me! Just the same way he did you!" Link snaps.

"Who, Link? Who?"

"I don't exactly know who he is… he said that everyone has a doppelganger that lives in the mirror realm, a dark twin…"

"Dark twin?" I query.

"He said I was his light brother, told me he wanted to know what it felt like to have a life of his own, so he took mine." He suddenly looks down to the floor, his face dropping dramatically. For a second I swear he almost looks hopeless. "He said something about Zelda… he's done something to her, I don't know what… he's going to hurt her Sheik!"

"She's not the only one." I grunt, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?"

I snap my head around quickly so I can look at him "He cut the brake wire on my car! He tried to get me killed, Link!"

He doesn't say anything for a few moments, his mouth hanging open gormlessly. He blinks a few times, trying to process his thoughts. After a few seconds of silence, he eventually mutters. "I'm sorry."

I sigh, looking away; closing my weary eyes "It's not your fault."

"Sheik…"

"Yeah?" I reply, opening my eyes as I lift my head.

"Is she ok? Zelda?"

I open my mouth to reply, to tell him that I don't know, how I haven't even heard from Zelda in a couple of days. But before I can formulate the words in my mind, I'm cut off by a deep, snide voice.

"She's seen better days."

I feel Link tense behind me as I nervously glance around like a startled wild deer. My gut instincts are screaming at me to get the hell out of here, but I know that's not an option. There's a loud clang above me, and a shadowy figure dives down, landing perfectly in front of me. I look up into his fiery eyes, and I'm forced to double take at his resemblance to Link.

"Well well well…" he says tauntingly "Look who decided to join our little club…" he speaks slowly, annunciating each word, allowing the vowels to roll on his venomous tongue. In any other situation I'd throw a punch, but my bounds are holding me back. I'm left with no other option but to just shoot him death glares as he slowly paces closer to me.

"How nice of you to join us, Sheik!" He spits. Suddenly he lashes out with one hand, grabbing me by my jaw, pulling me up a little straighter. I wince, screwing one eye shut but keeping the other on him as he smirks. Link lets out a small yelp of pain as his arms are dragged up with me, forcing his torso to buckle forward.

I look into the eyes of my antagonist, he almost looks pleased with himself… eventually his iron grip on me drops and I fall back to the ground. Link breathes a sigh of relief as his arms are released. But his relief quickly turns back to aggression as he turns to his doppelganger "What does 'she's seen better days' mean?"

"You're asking too many questions again Link…" His double mutters, straightening himself up, "But I know how to deal with chatty people…" I watch as he reaches into his pocket, smoothly pulling out one green and one red silky tie. My stomach twists as I realise what he's about to do. He pulls the tie taught between his fingers, approaching Link. I'm forced to watch as he gags my struggling friend; it takes a few attempts, but eventually the tie forces Link's mouth shut. He turns to me, menace glimmering in his eyes… wait… he's not going to gag me too, surely?

"Better sort out your friend while I'm at it…" he murmurs, gripping the other tie.

"You're sadistic." I manage to spit, before the fabric is forced tightly over my mouth, sealing my lips shut. I try hard to pull away, but the knot is tied and gag in place before I can even react.

He smiles as he steps back from me, looking up to the ceiling, he calls out "Down you come now!"

I cast my gaze upwards, following his line of sight, only to see something horrifyingly astounding. He pounces down from the ceiling, landing with one leg outstretched, arms spread wide, and a look of twisted pleasure in his wide eyes. His jet black hair flops into his eyes as he smiles victoriously, standing up straight. Link wasn't kidding when he said that everyone has a dark twin.

Standing over me, is a perfectly identical replica of myself, the only difference being the colour of his hair and skin… but if Link's doppelganger looked just like him outside the mirror… then chances are mine will be the same.

He carefully stoops down, resting one knee on the concrete flooring, looking at me on the same level. "I think it's time I had some fun, don't you?" He chortles.

And with that, the two of them get to their feet, walking over towards the golden framed mirror… a clear view of Link's bedroom showing where the reflection should be.

"Don't wait up…" he laughs, before effortlessly stepping through, followed by Dark Link. I whip my head back around so I'm facing forward. I fight against my binds, trying with all my might and will to break them, but the only thing I'm achieving is shredding my own wrists. I turn my head to look at Link, but he's not fighting against his binds. Instead he sits in utter silence, intensely concentrating as he jerks his head left and right at odd angles. I frown, watching him shake his head and push his jaw out.

I try to ask him what the hell he's doing, but all that comes out is a low muffled hum. Eventually, I hear a sharp release of breath. And I notice the gag slipped from his face, now lying uselessly around his neck. He licks his lips and chews his tongue, assumedly trying to ease the dryness in his mouth, before turning to me.

"Being stuck with nothing to do all day has its advantages, I taught myself to do that. Now, come on, you do the same…" he says, glancing over his shoulder at me.

I try my best to copy his actions, twisting and stretching at odd angles, trying to end my silence, but the gag sits tight. Link sighs as I shake my head, my hair flying out around me. I'm still achieving nothing, but I'm not prepared to give up yet. It's only when Link starts shouting my name that I come to a stop.

"Sheik… Sheik! Look!" He exclaims, knocking his shoulder into mine to try and catch my attention. He nods over to a patch of floor near the mirror, and as I follow his line of sight, I spot it too. There, lying just in front of the mirror, is my cell phone. It lies face up on the floor, the black case pressed against the concrete.

"What do you think?" Link mutters, "Can we use it?"

I nod vigorously as I glance at the phone, trying to figure out the best way to reach it, and eventually use it.

Link nods determinedly "Ok, we're going to have to try to shuffle along… this may be difficult… but if you move your feet, then you can balance your weight on me to move your body, then I'll move my feet and balance on you… ok?"

He gives me a small count down, before we both start moving very slowly across the room. My back cracks a little as he presses his weight against me, relying on me to allow him to move. Eventually he sits still and I can move my legs across the floor, before pressing my back against him and shifting my own body. After a few minutes of awkward shuffling and cursing on Link's part, we eventually reach the cell phone.

"Ok Sheik…" Link mutters, "You know your phone better than I do, so you're going to have to use it blindly, ok?"

I nod silently… I really wish I wasn't gagged right now… but I can't change the circumstances. We carefully shuffle over the phone, and eventually my fingers glide across the smooth touchscreen from their bound position. I glance awkwardly over my shoulder, only able to see a small portion of the screen, but I suppose it's better than nothing. I automatically open my call log, selecting the last called number, Midna…

I press the speakerphone button before sliding it over so it sits in front of Link as the loud monotone bleep of the call fills the room. Link taps his foot impatiently, an annoying habit he's always had, before eventually, Midna's voice breaks through.

"Sheik? Where are you? It doesn't matter, look, something's happened, Zelda needs her friends, ok… can you get here as soon as possible?"

"What!?" Link suddenly pipes up "What's happened?"

"Link?" Midna queries, "Is that you?"

"What's wrong with Zelda!?" Link demands, completely ignoring Midna. I jab my elbow into his back, trying to remind him to stay on topic.

"Oh you've got some nerve…" Midna spits, pure hatred boiling in her tone.

"Midna, please listen to m-"

But before Link can even finish his sentence the line is cut off, leaving us with just the long single beep signifying the end of the call.

"She hung up…" he mutters slowly.


	8. Unbelievable

**Guess who's got a day off school because she can't get in because of the snow? God I love it when it snows! Although, I really don't know what to think about this chapter, I tried rewriting it but I still wasn't totally satisfied, but I've decided to post it anyway. On another subject, I have to say a big thank you to CreCra, PrincesscharmingKnight, SwordspiritFi9, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianohfyrule, LauParisi, Hanyoualchemist1, and Neez for your most lovely reviews! ****I've done today's chapter in a non-subjected point of view again, this way I can talk about more than one characters emotions.**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skaters for beta reading!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter 8: Unbelievable

"That can't be true…" Pipit mutters, stumbling on his own clumsy tongue as he tries to wrap his mind around that unfathomable idea.

"Why would I lie about it?" Midna replies. She stands facing him, her arms crossed over her protectively. Her usually pale skin is a little greyer than usual, dark circles underneath her eyes. She's washed out, tired, exhausted from a crazy day, but she won't leave her friend alone at a time like this.

"I guess…" He mutters in response, "It just seems so out of character for Link!"

"That's what I would have said too. Only, the brake wire was cut on Sheik's car… he was in an accident."

"What?!" Pipit suddenly exclaims, his eyes wide with panic as he leans forward "Is he ok? Is he at the hospital? What happened?"

She raises her hands, trying to calm her friend "Relax Pipit, he's ok; he managed to escape with only a few cuts and bruises. The real problem is that the brake wire was cut… by Link."

"Link? Are you sure?" Pipit asks, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Pretty much…" she sighs.

"Why would he do that?"

But before Midna can even begin to formulate an answer in her mind her phone begins to ring in her pocket. She sighs, pulling the phone from her jeans and glancing at the screen. Pipit watches in silence.

"Sheik's calling…" She mutters to Pipit, before pressing the 'talk' button. "Sheik? Where are you? It doesn't matter, look, something's happened, Zelda needs her friends, ok… can you get here as soon as possible?"

She listens in silence for a few moments, staring blindly ahead of her. Pipit watches in silence as Midna begins to heavily frown.

"Who is it?" He mouths.

"Link?" Midna queries, "Is that you?"

The muscles on Pipit's face tense as his expression twists into one of pure hatred and annoyance. Eventually, Midna speaks again. "Oh you've got some nerve…"

And with that she whips the phone from her ear, pointedly pressing the 'end call' button and slamming the phone back onto the side

"What the hell did he want?" Pipit asks, leaning forward a little, arms still crossed in a concerned fashion.

"He was asking about Zelda!" Midna spits disdainfully, "As if he doesn't already know what he's done!"

"Hold on…" Pipit mutters, idea's already rushing around his mind "You said that it was Sheik calling… why was Link the one talking to you?"

"I don't know…" she replies "I don't know why Sheik would even want to be in the same room as that traitor, let alone lend him his cell phone!"

"I still don't understand why Link would do any of this… I mean, what would be his motive?" Pipit asks, shrugging.

"Beats me." Midna states simply "But he'll pay for what he's done, I promise you that much!"

Suddenly from across the apartment a loud knocking noise can be heard over the muffled drum of the shower.

Midna frowns, looking up at Pipit. "Who could that be?"

Pipit shakes his head, muttering that he doesn't know as he slowly edges towards the door, Midna not far behind him. The two of them cautiously approach, concerned about who could be on the other side of the door. He gives her a nervous glance, before reaching out one hand, firmly grasping the door handle and pulling it open.

Much to his relief, the face he's immediately met with belongs to Sheik, a warm smile plastered over it. Pipit exhales as a large grins spreads along his lips. Midna rushes forward, barging past him and forcing herself onto Sheik, wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank Goddess you're ok…" She says, "I was really worried!"

"I'm ok baby…" he says, giving her a small squeeze as her and Pipit step back, inviting their friend into the apartment. It's only then that they notice his accomplice.

Link stands behind Sheik, hidden slightly by his taller companion. His long blonde hair lies casually just above his eyes, yet somehow it looks effortlessly flawless. He grins broadly as he steps in, not noticing, or choosing to ignore, the death glares he receives. His blue eyes are sparkling like nothing ever happened, but all Midna can see in them is deceit.

"What are you doing here?" She says, slowly, between her gritted teeth.

"I've come to see my friends!" He replies, laughing casually. "Is that ok?"

"No that is not ok!" Midna exclaims "You swan in here acting like you've done nothing wrong! While Sheik's spent most of the evening at the hospital because of you! Now you can tell me why the hell you cut the brake wire on his car and tried to get him killed!"

"Wait… what?" Link says, acting offended as Midna glares at him. Though behind the hurt blue eyes, his brain is ticking like clockwork, coming up with a way out of the situation.

"Midna…" Sheik reasons, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I've spoken to the accident investigation unit again. It was all just a mistake; they say the brake wire was probably broken by accident! It wasn't Link's fault!"

She gives Link a glare cold enough to extinguish a fire as she sighs "Fine. But they doesn't make what you did to Zelda ok." She growls.

Link stares at her in silence for a few moments, acting dumb. "What did I do to Zelda?"

Midna's jaw drops as her eyes double in size. Pipit carefully grips her shoulders, holding her back from leaping on him and ripping him to shreds with her perfectly painted black nails.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!? I'll tell you what the hell you did! You made my best friend cry! Not pathetic, petty, tears, not even heartbroken tears! Proper, legitimate, out-of-control-nothing-you-can-do-about-it tears! You raped her Link! You stole her innocence! You stole her virginity!" She rips her shoulders from Pipit's grasp, storming up to Link and jabbing her pointed finger into his chest. "I don't care what pathetic excuse you have the nerve to spout. I don't care how much you deny it or try to make it up to Zelda. I don't give a damn about how sorry you are! You are a sick, twisted rapist and I am never… and I mean never… letting you hurt my friends again. Get the hell out of this apartment!"

"Midna, I…"

"GET OUT!"

"Midna, stop!" Sheik shouts, stepping between her and Link. He holds his hands out either side of him, keeping her arm's length from Link. He turns to Midna, looking deep into her furious red eyes. "Link didn't rape Zelda."

"Yes, he did!"

"No, he didn't."

"How? How could you possibly know that?" Midna shrieks, looking Sheik right in the eye, daring him to prove him point.

"Because I was on the phone with him when he was supposedly with Zelda!"

"What?" Midna breathes, her head cocked slightly to the side as she gives her boyfriend a confused frown.

"Yeah," Sheik continues, "After our argument I stormed out, I couldn't just go driving off into the night and pitch up on his doorstep without warning! So I called him and explained everything to him, he agreed to let me stay the night! He couldn't have been with Zelda!"

Midna glances uncertainly between Link and Sheik, unsure as to whether or not to trust them. "I'm not convinced," she says, "He could have done it afterwards!"

"Why would he go out to see Zelda if he thought I was coming round?"

"Why would Zelda lie about being raped?" Midna retaliates.

The argument falls silent as a small clicking noise can be heard behind them. All eyes turn to see Zelda emerging from the bathroom, her damp hair is pulled up into a half-hearted bun behind her head. The worst of the mascara has been cleaned from her face, though it's still shadowing her eyes a little. She wears a simple white t-shirt and a pair of pink tracksuits, her feet warm inside her pink bootie slippers.

She swallows hard, her indigo eyes locking onto her best friend, "What makes you think I lied?"

Link smiles a little to himself, guilty pleasure twisting inside of him as he steps forward. "Zelda, Midna thinks I raped you, would you put her straight?"

Zelda stares at him for a few moments, fresh tears brimming in her eyes, "But you…"

Midna sighs, "Sheik says it couldn't have happened, said he was talking to Link at the time."

Zelda turns her attention to Sheik, her head tilted slightly in confusion as she tries to understand. She takes a few steps closer to him, looking right into his eyes. "Why are you covering up for him? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm not covering up anything." Sheik states simply, daring to meet her gaze. "He didn't rape you and you know it."

She takes a step back, the hurt and betrayal obviously visible on her face like ink on a page. Midna sets her jaw firm, stepping forward. "Sheik, you're taking this too far."

"I'm not lying!"

"Sheik!"

"Honestly, I wouldn't do that to her!" Link cuts in, "Do you really think that poorly of me?"

"Yes! Quite frankly right now, I do!"

"Midna!" Sheik exclaims.

She turns away from him, muttering. "I'm phoning the police…"

"Midna, stop!" Sheik begs.

And at that moment chaos erupts in this tiny apartment. Midna stands yelling at Link, mobile phone in hand, poised, ready to call the police. Link is trying his best to seem innocent as Sheik's pleads his case to Midna between her thinly veiled insults fired at Link. Meanwhile Zelda hides in the back corner, watching in silence with tear stained cheeks.

"ENOUGH!" Pipit suddenly bellows, thrusting his hands out in front of him. His friends all subdue into silence, staring at him, shocked and confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, looking around at them all. "If we were really friends we wouldn't lie to each other, we wouldn't accuse each other of such horrible things, and we certainly wouldn't intentionally hurt each other. Now I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to sit here listening to this pathetic arguing a moment longer. I-"

But before he can finish, he's cut off by his phone ringing loudly in his pocket. He sighs, rummaging through and producing his phone. But as he glances at the screen his face drops dramatically. He quickly glances up, looking at Sheik, before taking a deep breath.

"Excuse me…" He mutters, pushing past the group of people and wandering into an empty room, closing the door behind him.

How could this possibly be? The screen on his phone reads 'Incoming call – Sheik'. Maybe someone took his phone… but then how could he have called Midna? He runs one hand through his long brunette hair, pushing it back from his face. Well… there's only one way to find out what's really going on here…

"Hello?"

"Pipit? It's Link."

"Link? No…"

"Yes! Look, there's not much time to explain, ok I need your help!"

Pipit frowns, standing in silence for a few moments, before he eventually manages to stammer "Is… is this a prank call?"

"No!"

"You can't be Link! He's standing in the next room!" Pipit exclaims.

There's loud sighing on the other end of the line, before Link's voice eventually says "That's not me…"

"Prove it! Tell me something only Link would know." Pipit says.

"Fine, back in high school you used to get teased a lot. Everyone used to call you birdie boy because your name is Pipit… satisfied?"

He sighs, chewing the inside of his lower lip. He only ever told that to Link, it was the first week he moved to the city and met Link in the freshman mixer…

He sighs again, "Fine, well if you're Link… then who the hell is that in the next room?"

"There's no time to explain, look, just come over to my apartment, there's a spare key under the doormat that I keep for emergencies! Let yourself in, and I'll explain the rest… got it?"

"Got it."


	9. A Chance to Escape

**I don't know how many of you heave heard about it, but I'm super excited! Wind Waker is being re-released in HD on the WiiU! Meaning I've spent the last few days in nostalgia daydreaming... hehe! Anyway, big thank you for the reviews to Hanyoualchemist1, PrincesscharmingKnight, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, shadowgirl215, prettyguardianofhyrule, ShadowNinja1011, SwordspiritFi9, LauParisi, Franne, CreCra, and Neez!**

**Wow this chapter turned out longer than expected! Oh well, you guys are asking for longer chapters, so... enjoy!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

Dark Reflections: Chapter Nine: A Chance to escape

Pipit's POV:

I stare at my phone is disbelief. How could this possibly be happening? How could I just have spoken to Link through Sheik's phone… when both are stood in the very next room? I close my eyes, running one hand through my long brown hair. I sigh, making a mental note to myself to get it cut soon… I swallow hard, considering my options. I could stay here, talk to Link and Sheik… or… whoever they are, to try and get some answers from them. Or, I could go to Link's apartment and find Link and Sheik… or whoever, and get answers from them. I sigh, glancing back at the phone, Link had sounded desperate… and he knew about the nickname everyone used to pick on me in high school.

I sigh, showing my phone into the pocket of my yellow hoodie as I make for the door of the bedroom. My mind is still buzzing with questions that I'm unable to answer. Was that the real Link? If it is… where's the real Sheik? Why didn't he talk? And if not… who were those people?

As I push open the door to the living room of Zelda's apartment, I'm greeted with Link, Sheik, Midna and Zelda all stood looking torn. What the hell happened here? What happened to those lazy Sunday afternoons that we spent out around the city? What happened to late night shopping and drinking shots at the college bar? What happened to the food fights in the student kitchens?

What the hell happened to us?

As I stare at my friends now I've never seen anything so different to the group of happy carefree youths they all were just a few short weeks ago. Midna stands with clenches fists and a hunched figure, her long auburn hair falling loose around her shoulders rather than a stylised ponytail… frown lines are embedded on her forehead as she lets out a deep sigh. Zelda looks rattled, her body just seeming to be an empty shell. Her indigo eyes, once alive with her dancing, happy go lucky spirit are now dulled, their light stolen. Her fingernails are half painted, half bare where she's nervously nibbled away at the polish. And her hair falls lankly around her skinny face. I almost can't bear to look at her any more, she's not Zelda anymore.

I could say the same thing about Link, except he's changed in a whole other way. Rather than seemingly being empty, or dead inside, he's just changed. He no longer grins or cracks those awful dad-style jokes anymore. He's given up flirting with Zelda entirely, and he never makes an effort to see me anymore. Honestly I'm disappointed, we used to be bro's, we were best friends. He always had my back, but as I look at him now, I'm finding it hard to formulate an accurate description of him in my mind, I don't know him anymore.

And as for Sheik… the change was more subtle. He was fine, until this whole situation arose with Zant, and then everything went to hell. He started acting jealous, paranoid, and clingy. And though I hate admit it, Midna was absolutely right, he was being a 'jealous, petty douche'. The worst part is that even now, as I watch him, his red eyes are lacking the fire they used to, the spirit, the passion and the emotion. Him and Midna used to be so hopelessly in love it was almost sickening to anyone else who had to sit there and watch, but I haven't seen him so much as hold her hand since this whole damned affair began.

It's a horrifying moment when you look around at your four best friends in the world and realise that, they're not the people you remember them being. As I glance from one to the next I'm struggling to list off one positive aspect of our friendship… what's left of it anyway. They all stare at me in silence, expecting me to spark a conversation, or maybe even a fight, ready to defend or retaliate against me. But what's the point?

"I have to go." I mutter quietly, grabbing my rucksack from the sofa and slinging it up onto my shoulder. They all stare at me as I make a bee-line for the front door, no one daring to say a thing, at least that means no one's daring to stop me. Or so I thought at least…

As I near the door, reaching out to grip the brass door handle, I feel a warm hand wrap around my arm. I turn quickly to see Link leaning toward me, his grip tight on my bicep. He stares at me with those dead blue eyes, causing goose bumps to prickle over my skin.

"Where are you going, Pipit?" He asks, his voice lingering like a bad odour in the stuffy apartment.

"I have to go…" I repeat, wrenching my bicep back from his grip. I turn quickly; ready to rip the door open and run like hell, but Sheik's hand is already on the door handle, blocking me.

"Why the hurry, Pipit?" He murmurs, annunciating the 'P's in my name. Suddenly his hand darts out, grabbing me by the wrist; his other hand quickly seizes my bicep. Link does the same with my left arm and the two pull me back from the door.

"What are you…?" I mutter as I'm manhandled away from my target destination, my heart beginning to thud a little harder in my chest. "Hey… hey! Let me go!" I say, my voice slowly rising in volume as I'm dragged back further from the door. They know… they know something's going on here! My back is slammed up against the wall, arms pinned beside me as I see the expressions of fierce concentration on Link and Sheik's faces. I push against them, trying to pry myself free, but their combined strength is too strong.

"What are you doing?" Midna asks worriedly, jumping to her feet. "Let him go! He's our friend!"

I pull hard again, but their holding me too tight to let go anytime soon. I take a deep steady breathe, trying to calm my panicking mind as I begin thinking, scrabbling for a way out of this. And suddenly… the perfect solution comes to mind… it's not pretty, and if it goes wrong I might pay… but it might be my only way out of here…

I bend my knees a little, preparing myself, before letting rip with a violent jump. I thrust my legs out either side of me, aiming directly for the weak spot of every man in Hyrule… right for the groin…

Almost immediately their iron grip on my arms loosen as they keel over, faces twisting with pain. I feel a helpless grin spreading across my face as I dive away from them, bolting for the door. I yank it open and turn back to Midna and Zelda, nodding at the open doorway, gesturing for them to get the hell out of here while they still can. Midna takes Zelda by the hand, dragging her way from this hell hole of an apartment. They sweep out of the door in a hurry, and I quickly dive out after them, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Go! Go! Go!" I hiss, placing my hand in the curve of their backs and steering them away from the door, following them down the hall and into the elevator… safe at last.

At least… for now.

* * *

What the hell is going on here? Why would Link and Sheik, the people I've been best friends with for two years now, suddenly turn on me and try to attack me? It almost makes me want to believe everything Midna told me about what Link supposedly did to Zelda and Sheik, but that was too far for even him… right?

My feet are thudding in the empty hallway, muddy footprints left behind me, leaving an obvious trail, but I don't time to worry about that right now. I cast my mind back over everything Link told me in that phone call…

_"There's no time to explain, look, just come over to my apartment, there's a spare key under the doormat that I keep for emergencies! Let yourself in, and I'll explain the rest… got it?"_

_"Got it."_

I stoop down on my hands and knees, scrabbling around the doormat, searching desperately for that spare key. I fumble around the dusty floor, the wiry straw-like material of the door mat prickling on my fingers, leaving white scratch marks along my skin. I grab the corner of the doormat, pulling it up and glancing underneath. And sure enough, there's a small silver key glimmering in the dim light. I swallow, reaching out and picking up as quickly as I possibly can.

My body is shaking as I climb to my feet, my heart thumping hard in my rib cage. The palms of my hands are clammy and sweating as I fumble around the lock, a thin layer of moisture appearing on my forehead. I'm not quite sure as to why I'm panicking so much, but there's a deep pit in the bottom of my stomach warning me that something definitely isn't right.

The front door swings open, allowing me to see the empty apartment. This isn't how Link likes to live… books lie scattered around the floor, the thin paper of the pages ripped and torn and folded. The coffee table lies skew-whiff; mugs that I presume were previously left on it lie sideways on the floor, pools of cold tea and coffee stained on the white Persian rug.

"Link?" I shout out, hoping that it'll show me some form of clue as to what I'm meant to do next. "Sheik? Where are you?"

Suddenly, from within my pocket, there's a soft vibrating. I jump to life, digging through the pockets of my loose natural denim jeans, producing my phone. I hurriedly type in my unlock pin and open the newest message.

It simply reads: "Jump straight through the mirror, don't think, just do it."

I frown… mirror? My eyes are glancing around the disarrayed apartment, searching desperately for a mirror. My eyes scan over framed photographs, stacks of video games by the television and a vase of wilted flowers on the windowsill, but I can't find a mirror anywhere.

"Mirror?" I shout through the silent apartment "What mirror?"

I pull open the bathroom door, as it seems like the obvious place to find a mirror, but to my disappointment the only one in here is the tiny mirror on the front of the medicine cabinet. There's no way this could be what they're talking about… I sigh, pacing through the apartment, sneakers tapping on the hardwood flooring. I walk over to his bedroom, pushing open the wooden door and wandering in. I search through the room, but his dresser only backs to an empty wall, and the wardrobe has no mirrors hidden inside the doors.

Just as I'm about to lose all hope, I suddenly see exactly what I've been looking for. Hanging on the wall beside his bed is a huge, square mirror. The frame is gold, intricately decorated with a thousand tiny little swirls and patterns. That, that's the mirror I'm looking for.

I frown, mulling my mind over the things that Link said in that text… 'Jump straight through the mirror, don't think, just do it'… Is that some kind of metaphor? Is he talking in code? What could he possibly mean? You can't actually jump through a mirror. I sigh, stepping a little closer, running my fingers along the intricate gold framing, searching the mirror. I'm hoping to find some kind of secret switch or a clue, something to show me what I'm meant to do, but I find nothing.

I sigh, running my hands through my hair again, letting out a deep sigh. Why couldn't Link just tell me outright what he wanted? Why did he have to make it so complicated? I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand, getting rid of the dry metallic taste from my mouth as I put one hand on my hip, resting the other on my mirror as I lean onto it, trying to relax a little.

But as I touch my hand to the cold smooth glass, something inside my stomach churns because for some reason I can't quite understand, I start to fall. I reach my hands out to break my fall, but my body slams into the ground regardless. My wrists are aching as I open one squinted eye, glancing around me, but my view is only of a bland grey wall…

Wait… this isn't Link's room?

"Over here!" Comes a hurried voice from behind me… and all too familiar voice. A gasp passes through my lips as pull myself up from the ground, turning to look at the source of the voice. And there stands something that belongs in a thriller story. My two best friends are stranded on the floor, hands tied behind them with a thick, course rope. Their forearms are pinned together, and I can't help but spot the tie slipped around Link's neck… was he gagged? Sheik turns, turning to look at me as far as his neck will allow, and that's when I see the tie on his mouth, stopping him from saying a word… which explains why he wasn't speaking on the phone earlier.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I ask, staring at them in disbelief.

Sheik tries to respond, but the only audible noise that leaves his mouth is a muffled moan as he pulls hard against his binds.

"Wow, wow… take it easy." I say, "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Pleas Pipit," Link mutters. "You've got to help us…"

"Of course…" I reply, kneeling down in front of Sheik and getting to work on his gag. "What in Hyrule happened here? Why are you two tied up in a dank room? And why are there two more of you back in Zelda's apartment?"

I manage to remove the gag from Sheik's mouth, and he lets out a sigh of relief, throwing his head back. "Oh thank Hylia that's off…" He turns to me, his red eyes tired and weary. "Pipit, it's a very long story…"

"We've got time…" I murmur, moving around him to reach the ropes around their wrists.

Link sighs. "This sounds crazy… you'll think I'm lying. But, everyone has a dark twin, that's what he likes to call them."

"Who's he?" I ask, pulling against the tight knots.

"My dark twin," Link replies. "He told me wanted to know what it was like to live a real life… so, he stole mine."

"What?" I mumble, "But… that's…"

"Unbelievable?" Sheik asks, turning to look at me.

"Yeah…" I murmur, pulling out the last of the tight knots, letting the rope fall to floor. "Ok! We're done! Let's get out of here, pronto! This place makes me uncomfortable…" I shudder, climbing to my feet and helping my two friends get up too as I try my best to ignore the bruises on their wrists.

* * *

I carefully lay the mugs of boiling coffee on the table in front of Link and Sheik, both of them looking worn out and exhausted. Link's lips are dry and cracked like leather, the skin on his wrists peeling away between the deep purple and black bruises as he sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks Pipit." He mutters, holding the cup up to his chapped lips and taking a small sip.

"So now what?" I ask, trying to meet one of their gazes, but they both just stare solemnly into the bland beige of their coffees.

"I don't know…" Sheik mutters, pushing his tangled hair back from his face.

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat, unsure of what I'm supposed to say or do. I've never been in a situation like this… and it's not the sort of thing they teach you in your social education classes in high school.

"Pipit, can I ask you something?" Link asks, looking up at me.

I frown. "Sure."

"What did he do to Zelda… my dark twin… what did he do?"

My jaw falls open, my tongue instantly dry in the warm air. How am I supposed to respond to that? If I told him the truth he'd be broken hearted, he'd get mad… especially after everything he did to try and please Zelda…

"Link… it's not my place to say…"

His sticks out his lower jaw determinedly, for possibly the first time in my life I see his eyes watering. "Pipit, I've been tied up in a room with no place to go and nothing to do, with no friends until Sheik arrived… I've been in there for two weeks with no idea what hell my double was wreaking in my own life. And you won't even tell me what he did to the girl I love?"

"Link, I-"

But before I can even verbalise my own excuse, the door is thrown open with a loud bang that echoes through the apartment. I watch in stunned silence, jaw hanging open as Midna and Zelda are forced through the door by Link and Sheik's dark twins… wow… they really were telling the truth.

Dark Link lets out a twisted smirk as he turns to, grabbing Zelda's wrists and pinning them behind her as he laughs. "Oh Pipit, did you really think it would be that easy?"

Zelda whimpers a little as he lets go of her hands, letting her fall to the floor before grabbing her by her long blond locks and wrenching her up again as she yelps in pain. Link immediately jumps to his feet, chair smacking back into the flooring as Midna fights against Dark Sheik, who holds her back.

Dark Link smirks again, turning his attention to his double, whose fists are now clenched with anger.

"I told you when we first met that I didn't like living in obscurity, Link." He spits. "I warned you not to medal, told you I wanted to live for myself… but you just had to interfere didn't you?"

"IT'S MY LIFE!" Link rages, ready to take a dive for him. But he stops dead in his tracks as he spots the small switchblade in Dark Link's hand, ready and poised by the supple skin on Zelda's neck.

"Come at me, Link." He spits, smirking, "I dare you."


	10. Shattered

**Oh my Miyamoto… ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Seriously, I've never had lovelier readers! You guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much, especially to Neez who was my one hundredth! :) Also thank you to CreCra, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, LinneaPike, Ecological, LauParisi, Rose, and Neez! Wow! Longest chapter I've ever written… again! Haha :)**

**Anyway, so here we are with the final chapter! I will be doing to long list of thank-you's at the end, but now, on with the chapter! This one's done in a non-subjective point of view again.**

* * *

_Dark Link smirks again, turning his attention to his double, whose fists are now clenched with anger._

_"I told you when we first met that I didn't like living in obscurity, Link." He spits. "I warned you not to meddle, told you I wanted to live for myself… but you just had to interfere didn't you?"_

_"IT'S MY LIFE!" Link rages, ready to take a dive for him. But he stops dead in his tracks as he spots the small switchblade in Dark Link's hand, ready and poised by the supple skin on Zelda's neck._

_"Come at me, Link." He spits, smirking, "I dare you."_

In all the time they've been friends with Link they've never known him to look this angry. A vein throbs on his forehead, right above his fiercely arched brows. He bares his teeth a little as a low growl escapes him, yet he stands still as a statue, not moving a single muscle. Of course he wouldn't… it's Link, he wouldn't do anything that risked Zelda getting hurt…

"The way I see it," Dark Link mutters, twisting the knife so the sharp blade faces Zelda's neck. "You want to save your precious little princess." He allows the words to roll venomously from his tongue, taunting his double. "You'd do anything to make sure someone like me won't lay a hand on her…"

Zelda trembles beneath his grip. His left arm is wrapped around her waist, imprisoning her close to his body, and in his right hand he holds the knife that sinfully dances over her skin.

Midna glances over to Link, the real Link, her friend. His chest is heaving heavily as his body turns to face his dark twin, poised and ready to attack the second he steps out of line. Dark Link just smirks, allowing the razor thin edge of the switchblade to gently touch Zelda's skin, making her tense every muscle in her body.

"Don't get yourself all worked up light brother…" He smirks. "I don't want to hurt your little beauty here; all I need is your cooperation."

His eyes darken as he says the last words, shadowing his seemingly innocent face. Midna, Pipit, and Sheik watch the very breath catch in Link's throat as he takes a step closer.

"What does that mean?"

He smirks again "It means that all I need you to do, is return to that mirror. No questions asked, no great escapes, none of your friends will get involved, as long as you just stay there… and let me live here."

Link clenches his fist harder, the veins on his arm pulsating against his dry skin. "Not a chance."

His Dark Twin won't dignify that with a response, just turns to look at the blue eyed blonde in his grip, bringing the knife to her throat. It slits along the soft flesh, drawing blood into the cut, yet not deep enough to do serious damage. Zelda winces a little as Link subdues, his muscles relaxing as he watches with sorrow in his large cerulean eyes. Midna pulls hard against Dark Sheik, who holds her with a grip like Krupp Steel. She wants to do something, to help, but can barely even move.

"Fine…" Link whispers, the regret lingering in his deep voice, "You win."

They all watch in silence as he proceeds towards the mirror, his gate slow and reluctant as he nears the reflective glass hanging on his bedroom wall. A sinister smile spreads across Dark Link's face as he watches, his grip loosening a little on Zelda. Midna struggles again, wanting to tell him to stop, to scream at him that he can't go, beg him to stay… but she can't seem to verbalise the words in her mind.

"Please Link, you can't go." Comes a soft voice. They all turn to stare at the shivering Zelda, tears now glistening on her smooth cheeks. Link turns to look at her, longing in his eyes.

"I can't stay…" He replies, "I won't let him hurt you."

"He will if you go!" Zelda cries, a crack threatening to break through her voice as Dark Link cuts again underneath the corner of her jaw, making her wince in pain. A bead of blood begins to well on her skin but she maintains her eye contact with her protector.

"Please…" She begs, "I can't bear to even look at him after everything he did to me…"

Link frowns, pausing as he turns away from the mirror. His face is contorted with confusion and worry as his shaking hands fall back to his sides.

"What did he do to you?" He mutters, meeting the gaze of her indigo eyes.

She inhales sharply, ready for everything to tumble from her lips, to finally tell him the truth he's been craving. But just as she opens her mouth, the knife moves from her neck, tracing a line over her shoulder blade and moving slowly down her back. It finally comes to a stop, point pressed against the skin, between the shoulder blades, slightly to the left.

"Not a word, Zelda…" He whispers into her ear, his moist breathe on her skin causing her stomach to churn. Scenes begin unravelling in her mind, a possible future. That twisted copy of Link locking her away… keeping her as his own to do with as he pleases. Leaving her with no say in the matter, no opinion, no voice. She pictures Sheik tossed aside, eliminated to allow his dark twin to thrive in his place, treating Midna the same way Dark Link would treat her. She imagined the real Link and Sheik, left to rot in that mirror, no place to go, no hope, no love… what's to say they'd even be left alive? She couldn't do that, she couldn't force her friends to endure that for her own sake. The blade presses harder against her, piercing through the fabric of her simple white t-shirt as her stomach continues to churn… she couldn't let them get hurt the way she was hurt.

"He raped me…" She whispers those three words, knowing that they'll be her last.

The confusion and worry fades from Link's face, leaving him open to read like a book. A flame alights in his eyes, spreading through his body like a wild bush fire raging through Faron woods, his veins throb with the anger and fury that boils his very blood.

And that's the last thing Zelda sees before the cold metal of that blade is driven through her flesh, piercing through everything in its way, sending jets of stinging pain through her torso. But the pain doesn't last long. Before she has time to make a single sound, the raw sting of the blade turns to a numb sensation that washes over her whole body. The last thought crossing her mind is the peace, the tranquillity, knowing that she'd done at least something right…

Link watches in horror as her limp body falls to the floor, indigo eyes fluttered shut, golden hair spread around her like the halo of an angel. She lies perfectly still amongst the devastating scene surrounding her, a tiny smile etched on that innocent face.

The rock sold arms holding Midna back suddenly loosen as the dark copy of Sheik backs away, fearful of Link's wrath. And before anyone has the chance to protest, he turns heel and sprints across the room, headed straight for mirror. Without even a seconds warning he dives through, leaving the silence behind him. He's too fearful, doesn't want to face the consequences of his actions, so he fled.

Sheik and Midna turn, falling to their knee's around Zelda's body, still slightly warm. Begs and pleas to Hylia pass through Midna's lips faster than the tears falling from her crimson eyes, But her prayers remain unheard, for as she searches Zelda's wrist desperately for a pulse, no such sensation can be felt. It's too late, she's passed from this world.

The only once of positivity left in this sorrowful room radiates from Dark Link's smile as he stares upon the bloodied dagger in his hands. A twisted pleasure rises inside of him as he watches the two young adults mourning the loss of their dear friend.

But Link's emotions are far more evident, indescribable by any word in the Hylian language as the untamed anger boils within him. After what seemed like endless days of fighting, enduring all that pain and suffering, for her. He kept it quiet, he fought his own battles, he did all this to protect her, only for his cowardly copy to cold heartedly murder her. The pure rage is too much for him to supress. That's when he makes a dive for Dark Link, catching him off guard as his body slams against his double's, forcing him back off his feet and onto the hardwood flooring. The switch blade is thrown from Dark Link's grip, knocked across the hardwood flooring as Link pushes himself up away from the ground until he sits over his dark twin.

He clenches his fist, splitting the already cracked skin on his knuckles in the process. He slings his arm back forcefully, then drives it forward, putting all his anger into it, before allowing it to contact his doubles face, catching him by surprise. He repeatedly punches and punches, taking out every last ounce of his anger on that heartless, spineless, gutless coward.

Before he has time to reconsider, before he can tell himself that it's a bad idea, he reaches out, gripping the handle of that switchblade, raising it high above his head. But just as he's about to put all his might into forcing that blade into the heart of the sickening coward, a memory flashes in his mind…

_"Look, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it by now, besides, I'm your dark twin, if you die, I die… so what good would it do me to kill you?"_

His hands tremble for a moment, hesitant for just a second, before the determination sets over him. He had killed Zelda in cold blood, the only person that Link ever allowed himself to truly love. The first autumn that he met her had been the best time of his life, they got to know the university together, made new friends… then the winter fell and he spent his days with that beautiful girl wrapped up in his arms, not caring about the snow falling just outside their window. Come spring time they drove through all of Hyrule together so he could drop her off back home, they spent the whole journey telling awful jokes and singing along to cheesy old songs from their childhood… as summer fell they went home for the holidays, but Link rode on a train for four hours each week just to see her for coffee, she meant that much to him. When they returned for university again this year, he thought that it would finally be the year him and Zelda would be together, he could call her his girlfriend… he didn't know back then that this would be the year everything went wrong. Yet she lies on the floor of his bedroom, still and lifeless as a stone. His mind is already made up.

He puts all his force into his arms and swings strongly downwards, plunging the blade deep into the chest of his dark twin. The sensation erupts from within his own chest, causing tears to prick in the corner of his eyes, as he heaves the dagger back from the chest of his double, causing him to fall back.

Sheik dives forward, catching his best friend in his strong arms. Glass tears rolls down his cheeks like raindrops on a window pain as he struggles to find the words.

"Why Link…? Why did you do it?" He breathes, struggling to stammer through a sentence.

Link lets out a stuttered groan as blood begins to pool on his plain green t-shirt. "I c-couldn't go on… n-not without... her."

Sheik's grip on him only tightens as he begins to rock back and forth where he kneels. "Please Link, you can't go. You're my best friend…"

Link lets out a shaky breathe, his chest shuddering with every word. "Shh… I-I'm ok, you will be too. Just…" He sucks their air in through his teeth, trying to continue through his pain.

"Don't say anything Link…" Sheik pleads, looking up. "Midna's gone to phone for an ambulance, please… just hang in there."

"There's no time." Link groans, "C-can you promise… promise me something?" He asks, his narrowed blue eyes meeting the fiery red ones of his best friend.

"Anything…" He replies.

"B-break the mirror…"

"Of course!"

Link reaches up one shaking hand, gripping Sheik's collar as he tries to talk, even though he feels the numbness spreading with every word. "Tell Z-Zelda's family I'm… I'm sorry. T-tell them how brave she was…"

Sheik carefully watches his friend through his blurred vision, holding back the sobs. "I promise…"

"And l-look after Midna…"

"Of course… Link, I'm so sorry…" he whispers.

"D-don't be… I'm ok, nothing c-can hurt me now… Zelda's safe…" With every word he stammers Sheik can feel what little life he has left fading from his body.

"You really love her… don't you?" He asks, meeting his best friends eyes one last time, only to find them already closed. The body still in his arms… his heart plummets within his chest as he desperately tries to help. "Link… Link? LINK!?"

His loud wails break through the walls of the apartment building as he buries his face in Link's blood stained t-shirt, rocking back and forth on the spot as he cradles the limp body.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end… They were supposed to force the dark twins back through the mirror. Link was meant to patch everything up with Zelda, they were meant to make it all ok… but fate took a hand and wouldn't let that happen… maybe it was for the best, he didn't know. All he could think of right now was two of his best friends in the world were gone, just like that, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_**Link's POV:**_

"Link… Link! Wake up!"

I carefully open my eyes, taken aback by the blinding brightness that I'm met with. But Zelda's giggling voice encourages me to pull myself up from my sleep. I rub my forehead, trying to suss out what happened and where exactly I am. Then suddenly all the memories come flooding back, the apartment, the mirror, the switchblade… Zelda… Did I survive my own stabbing? Did something go wrong? Am I in the hospital?

"Zelda!" I shout out, sitting bolt upright from where I lie, feeling my chest for a stab wound, searching for bloodstains, but the only thing my fingers touch are the soft green fabrics of my favourite hoodie… what?

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Comes Zelda's voice, I look up immediately, finding that beautiful girl stood over me, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders as she giggles.

"Zelda?" I ask, feeling my own mouth hanging open. "Are you ok? What happened? Where are we? Was I dreaming?"

She smiles, looking down a little. "No Link, you weren't dreaming… but you're ok, everything's over…"

I sit up a little straighter, examining myself. My injuries seem to have all healed, my skin no longer dry, split or bruised. My chest feels good as new… I'm wearing my favourite green hoodie and jeans, though my feet are bare next to the green grass. I frown, wiggling my toes.

Zelda giggles again. "It's a bit weird isn't it?"

"Wh… where are we?" I ask, staring around at my surroundings. I appear to be sat in a lush green paradise. A waterfall flows behind me, feeding into a long meandering river. Tall leaved trees rise up proudly into the sky, and long green grass covers the ground as little birds flit from tree branch to tree branch. I turn to look at Zelda, she's dressed in a long white dress with flowing sleeves, and is also bare foot.

"This is the sacred realm Link, we're safe here, Hylia watches over us."

"Is it just us?" I ask, pushing myself forward and getting to my feet so I can have a better look at my surroundings. Beautifully coloured flowers are dotted around the plain, and if I look along the edges of the forest I can see sleepy little houses all lined up, looking homely and comfortable.

"Not just us…" Zelda replies, "Anyone who died with a well-intentioned heart is welcome here."

I turn to look at Zelda, honestly I've never seen her looking so at peace. "What about Sheik and Midna? Are they here?"

She simply shakes her head slowly, sighing. "No Link, they're not… but they're safe. We can watch over them from here, we can protect them."

I frown, "How?"

She smiles a little, a faint hint of a blush seeping over her cheeks. "I was hoping you'd ask that… come with me…"

She reaches out, taking my hand and breaking into an excited run. I run along beside her, watching the leaves of the beautiful green trees, studying the pure blue sky and listening to the songs that the birds sing. Eventually, we come to a stop just in front of the waterfall lake. It bubbles happily, water gushing into the lake as Zelda kneels down in front of it, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Look into the water." She says as I kneel down beside her. I oblige to her request, leaning over the edge of the lake, looking into the surface of the water. I'm expecting to see a reflection, but instead I'm met with an image of Sheik and Midna, both seem to be stood somewhere outside. Midna appears to be dressed in a long intricately decorated white dress, Sheik dressed in a smart black suit.

I frown. "Are they… getting married?"

Zelda smiles, nodding happily. "After everything that happened, they decided they didn't want to wait any longer, time is short after all… so they're getting married!" I feel an uncontrollable smile spreading across my face as I watch two of my best friends in the world happily kissing.

"See?" Zelda says, "It all worked out ok in the end, didn't it?"

"It did…" I laugh, feeling the relief was over me as I climb to my feet, helping Zelda up too. I carefully take her hands, pulling her closer to me. "Hey Zelda, there's something I always wanted to say… when I was alive, I mean. But I never did…"

"Oh?" She asks, trying to act like she doesn't know, but I can see the sparkle in her indigo eyes.

"I love you…"

"I Love you too." And with that she plants a soft gentle kiss on my cheek, taking me by the hand and leading me along the cobblestone pathway towards the homely houses surrounding the woods. I guess things didn't work out so badly after all…

* * *

**There we go guys! That's the end of Dark Reflections… I wanted to leave off with a happy ending, because I don't like leaving stories ending badly! I know, I know I'm a horrible person for killing Link and Zellie, but it finally got them exactly what they wanted and needed, and it eliminated Dark Link and Dark Sheik! Anyway, I have to say that I have LOVED writing this story, as previously mentioned, I've never really written anything like this before. It started off as a request for Hanyoualchemist1 but I've loved writing it so much! And you have all been so amazing to me! So I need to thank each and every one of you! So here goes! (Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes for user names, it's all done by hand!)**

**First, the people who favourited the story! Thank you to CreCra, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, LinneaPike, PrincessZelda1468, PrincesscharmingKnight, SwordspiritFi9, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and prettyguardianofhyrule!**

**Next up I need to say thank you the followers! That's Bleachshowlover1, CreCra, Ecological, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, Hiddenigma, LEva114, LadyLink98, LauParisi, LeilaEditer, PrincesscharmingKnight, SwordspiritFi, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheLegendOfLink, TwiliCuckoo, Ventus286, anaaaa.k, bubblegum12899, prettyguardianofhyrule, shadowgirl215, shhimaninja16, and standing-like-statues!**

**Also, thank you the reviewers! That's TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyrle, PrincesscharmingKnight, Franne, SwordspiritFi9, AtticusFinch42, Princess Zelda-figure skater, ShadowNinja1011, LeilaEditer, Hanyoualchemist1, LEva114, 'Guest', Joyma, Neez, Bleachshowlover1, CreCra, 'Random Reviewer', LadyLink98, LauParisi, trideity, Ecological, LinneaPike, and shadowgirl215!**

**Big thank you to Kazuoh for drawing the cover art!**

**Also to Princess Zelda-figure skater for being a flawless beta reader once again!**

**And especially thank you to Hanyoualchemist1 who encouraged me to write this story in the first place!**

**So there we go guys! It's all done and dusted and I really hoped you enjoyed this story! I'm afraid to say that I won't be writing a sequel for this, but I am very excited for my next story, which will be my tenth fanfiction and will be 20 chapters long! A first for me! It will be called 'City Boy' and should be published in early February, so keep your eyes peeled if you want to see that!**

**Thank you for everything!  
****Until next time…  
****Nayru  
****xxx**


End file.
